Nanny Wanted
by amnitaleandra
Summary: When bachelor Draco Malfoy learns that he's been left custody of a tiny baby, he needs a nanny – fast! Luckily, smart, sexy, single Hermione Granger needs job after quitting her boring employment & immediately falls in love with Nicole. So when Draco needs to prove that his bachelor days are over he makes her his wife! Mature rating for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Rio de Janeiro

**Author's Notes:_ I only own baby Nicole, and other characters that are not familiar, please bear with me it's my first time to do a fanfiction! And please leave a review! Thanks! HP Characters belongs to JKR! 3_ Edited by Misty_Dreamer! :D**

**Chapter 1:**

_Rio de Janeiro_

Draco Malfoy is currently in Rio doing business meetings here and there. Usually Rio is the city wherein it could be an endless party, especially for a man with money, extraordinary good looks and connections.

But Draco is not in the partying mood right now.

Draco Malfoy, hottest bachelor in the Wizarding World according to the Witch Weekly Magazine and also a well known business man in the Muggle world, is the owner of Malfoy Corporation, a Security type of business, which installs security systems, both in the Wizarding world and Muggle world. His security systems are known to be 100% effective against burglars, intruders, housebreaker, etc. It is a system that is popular all over the world. And he needs to close a very important deal with Mr. Richard Dawson, a very wealthy business tycoon in Rio, who is willing to pay him twenty million galleons a year for his company's service. Malfoy Corporation is given full security responsibility to all his business properties and his residential manor.

So far his meetings went well, and tonight Draco and Richard will be closing this deal at the Dawson Manor, an odd request but Draco won't risk losing this deal. He is currently on his way to Dawson Manor ready to close the deal with Richard.

As he drives his BMW Convertible he can't help but think about his last conversation with his best mate, Blaise Zabini. Five years after graduating at Hogwarts, He and Blaise decided that they should just share a flat; for living on a big and soulless manor is depressing enough. Though this "flat" is more likely twice as big as a normal high class flat, what would you expect from those highly sophisticated men? Then after sharing the "flat" for a year, Blaise met a girl and they choose to elope. So Blaise is technically married to her for fourteen months now; to a girl Draco never met. He might have taken it lightly to know that his mate is very well happy and content if he have known the girl or even meet her. He was just shock to see Blaise; one day with his suitcase packed and is ready to go. Saying that he's off to his honeymoon to New York! Draco was shock to respond and all he can do is to nod and Blaise apparated away.

There were fourteen months of no communication, so he was in shock to receive an owl from Blaise. His letter said that he's alright and he's very much happy right now. Included in the letter is his cell phone number _(Draco learned to use this Muggle contraption due to his business in the Muggle World, and Blaise maybe from his 'wife'.)_ in which Draco dialed his number as soon as he received the owl. They talked for almost 2 straight hours. Blaise promised Draco to give him a visit when Draco's back in London from Rio and promised him a BIG surprise when they meet again!

Setting those thoughts aside, Draco arrived at the Dawson Manor. He was greeted by maids and servants in the front door and at the end was Richard's Butler.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the Dawson Manor, Lord Richard is in his study, if you will follow me."

Draco followed the Butler until they reach the study, and he led him inside. When he got in, he saw Richard talking to somebody on the phone.

"…yes, I know, but I really hope you'll think about it. I believe it's time you find – I know, I know, I just hope you'll accept my – okay, at least you'll think about it." By this time, he noticed Draco's presence.

"I'll call you again, and you know how stubborn I am – you got it from me!" Richard laughs,

"Okay, we'll talk soon. Goodnight. Bye." He places the phone down and greeted Draco.

"Draco, my friend! Come and take a sit."

Draco walks over and shook Richard's hand.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something." Draco said.

"Oh, no, you're not, it was just a call from a very special person in my life. She's like a daughter to me, and ever since her parents died, I took her under my wing. Since I don't have any family on my own she's the only person close to me as a relative. She is also my godchild. Well, enough of this chit chats! I believe we have a contract to close." Richard said. He and Draco signed the contract and used the butler as their witness. After closing the deal, they had a little drink of champagne as a little celebration for a good start of the new business. As they celebrated, Draco noticed Richard spacing out.

"Richard, are you okay? Something's bothering you." Draco said.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is Draco, and it is very difficult to discuss this with you."

"Is it about the contract? You know that you can't back out now. We have closed the deal. I mean –" Draco was butted by Richard

"No, no…of course not, it's not about the contract, I have entrusted my business and my manor to your security systems. I know that you won't fail me." Richard said.

"Then what's bothering you?" Draco took a sip on his champagne.

"This is very difficult for me Draco."

"But?"

"But there is something I must ask from you." Richard released a nervous laugh.

"And I am not exactly good at asking favors. Not that this is a favor, exactly. I mean, it's something that you might find favorable for you than for me." Richard sighed.

"And what is it you must ask?" Draco asked now interested to the "favor".

Richard cleared his throat. "You are unmarried Draco. Am I correct?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are single. Am I right?"

Draco frowned. What did his marital status have to do with anything? "Yes, I'm single."

"No children then? No fiancés on the other side of the world?"

"Wait, Richard, what is this about?" Draco asked, now confused.

"Remember the girl that I was talking about awhile ago, the girl I took under my wing when her parents died?" Richard was looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes, I remember but what is the connection? What about her?" Draco questioned, now completely perplexed.

Richard sighed, "Well, I treat her as my own daughter, and I want her to have the best. She's a very beautiful woman, around your age, very passionate, very kind and well mannered. She's also very bright and well educated. As a matter of fact she's one of the brightest Witches at her school. And-"

And, Draco thought in horror, as the truth began to sink in, Dawson wanted to marry her off. _To him?_

"I'm very modern man, Draco. Still, when it comes to her, I have some old-fashioned ways." Richard continued.

Hell. It was definitely to him. He'd heard about this kind of thing. He was once tied up in an arranged marriage with pug faced Pansy Parkinson, so good thing his father had died and the marriage was called off. As if he would really marry her, anyway. After all she's only after his money and the "Malfoy" name.

"…would never have her off to a man I didn't trust and respect…"

It's Draco's turn now to space out. He finished his drink in one gulp. He had to think a way out of this "favor"! He didn't want to marry NOW. There's always a time for LATER. He is still enjoying his bachelor life and the freedom to pick one girl to the next. Draco was not yet willing to give that up. He had to ask.

"Excuse me Richard, but are you saying that I marry her?" Draco said horrified.

"..a charming young woman, Dra – what? Marry her? For goodness sake! Of course not! I won't do anything like that to her. I'm giving her the choice whom to marry."

Draco's brain was working twice as fast. "So you mean you're not going to ask me to marry her?"

Richard laughed and Draco was mortified, by his jumping into conclusions. _Way to go Draco, _he thought.

"I apologize, I should have not laughed. What I'm going to ask you is to just consider going on a date with her. I believe that it's time for my goddaughter to meet up with some well respectable man. She's been living on her own right now and I feel that she needs somebody in her life to help her." Richard smiled.

Draco sighed in relief as Richard poured him another glass of champagne. "I hope you will consider this as well, Draco." Richard asked sincerely.

After a moment of silence, Draco replied, "Yes. I'll consider your 'favor'. However, I was hoping that by tomorrow I'll be back in England. I have to meet with my best mate. I haven't seen him for fourteen months now."

"Oh there's no problem with that, she's living in England. I'm really thankful that you agreed with this Draco, I can't trust any other man for this." Richard shook his hand. Visibly glad that Draco agreed to consider this 'favor'.

As Draco left the house, Richard told him, "Draco, I'll give you a call a week from now. I'll set up your date with her." Richard laughed.

"Alright. Thank you for closing the deal with us, Richard."

"Expect more to come, Draco, MORE to come." Richard waved goodbye and turned back to his Manor.

As Draco drove back to his hotel, he realized that he don't know the name of the girl he was supposed to meet.** Well, let's not cross the bridge till we get there,**Draco thought while looking forward in seeing his best mate back in England and meeting this **'**_girl_**'.**

AN: hey guys! i have posted this story before in HPFF. and i hope i'll get to have a good start with this story in this site. since i don't need to wait for a very long time for it to get validated. so please leave me a review and tell me what you think about it! :)


	2. Chapter 2: London, England

**Author's Notes:_ I only own baby Nicole, and other characters that are not familiar, please bear with me it's my first time to do a fanfiction! And please leave a review! Thanks! HP Characters belongs to JKR!  
_**

**Chapter 2: **_London, England_

_RING!-_  
_SLAM!_

"Oww...what the-" cried Hermione Granger as sprung up from her bed and fell to the floor.

_Great, another boring day at work._

She got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After twenty minutes, she got dressed for work and fed Crookshanks.

"Bye Crookshanks, be good. And please don't chew and claw the new sofa," she said to Crookshanks as she walked out her door.

She left her flat and walked to the nearby coffee shop for breakfast. As she entered the shop and found her favorite stool, she ordered her favorite coffee, "One Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino blended coffee with Chocolate Whipped Cream please," she said with a smile.

"Hey yah Hermione. Your coffee is coming right up!" Arnold, the owner of the coffee shop, said. As he gave her the coffee he asked "Would you like to have some Banoffee pie too Hermione?"

"No, thank you, Arnold."

"Oh come on! You can have it, free of charge." Arnold winked. Hermione laughed at this, and thanked him. Arnold is 55 years old, and is happily married for 20 years to his wife Myrna. He is a very jolly person and one of Hermione's close Muggle friends.

After she finished her breakfast, she waved goodbye to Arnold and went straight to work.

Hermione Granger, one-third of the golden trio, the smartest witch of all times, and one of many war heroes has been living quietly in the Muggle world for almost seven years now. After the war she decided that she'll enroll herself in a muggle university for a change from her life as a war hero. Though she lives in the Muggle world now, she still practices magic and she still visits her friends in the Wizarding world on occasions and keeps in touch with an owl. She graduated in a business degree and plans to have a business of her own, like a bookstore or a café. However, her money is not that good enough so she's currently working in Local Newspaper. Even though her inheritance is still quite big and she has money in the Wizarding world, and a family friend that's willing to give her a capital, she chose to work out her own money so she can enjoy her 'dream bookstore or a café' for she knows that she has given all her effort in that business. Now she's just wishing that she will have a much better and challenging job than being an assistant editor in the Local Newspaper.

As she entered the building at 8 am she was greeted by the security guard. She used the lift to go to her office. When she got there, her secretary told her that the editor-in-chief wants to meet her at lunch. Thanking her secretary she went inside her office and started her daily routine: read the pre-edited articles, edit them again, re-check, and then place it to a folder for the editor-in-chief to be approved and published on the following day. It only took her two and a half hours to finish the job and now she didn't know what to do. She was about to visit her bookshelves to pick a book to read but she realized that she had already read all of them. Sighing inwardly, she walked outside to the secretary desk only to find her reading a magazine.

"Kath, do you have any reading material here?" Hermione asked Kath, the secretary who was trying to keep her magazine.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Granger, I just can't help but read this – I know, I should be doing my job – and not reading maga –"Kath stammers, nervously giving Hermione her excuses.

Hermione quickly shushed her, "It's okay Kath, I was just wondering if you have any other reading materials here. You can continue reading that magazine if you want." Hermione smiled at her frightened secretary.

Kath sighed and she picked up a stack of magazine under her desk. She grinned at Hermione and said "You can read this first Ms. Granger." She gives Hermione the magazine she was reading a while ago.

"But, I thought you're going to read this?"

"Oh, I've read it twice already; I just like re-reading the articles about the hottest bachelor this year." Kath blushed as she said this.

Hermione turned the magazine to the cover page and laughed so hard that she was turning purple. Kath was looking at her widely and ask what's wrong. She got her some water to calm Hermione down and patted her back.

"I'm sorry Kath, I didn't mean to startle you, and I just find the front cover amusing," gasped Hermione ash she composed herself.

"Why? I mean HE'S the hottest bachelor in London! He's also filthy rich and has a hot body!" Kath exclaimed, while hyperventilating a little when she was describing the guy on the front cover.

"Oh, I know that alright, it's just I know this guy since we were eleven. We went to school together." Hermione laughed.

Kath was gapping at her like a fish out of water.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You know HIM?!"

"Yeah, I do, and I was just shocked that he actually made it in the front cover." Hermione smiled looking back at the amusing front cover.

"Why? Was he fat before? Like, ugly or something? Was he faking it?" Kath asked nonstop..

"Nope! Even back then he was considered as the "Sex God" and he was popular to girls. But I never took notice of him. He was a pain in the behind! We're like sworn enemies."

"So, you mean you hated each other?"

_**'How can this girl gets denser?!'**_Hermione thought, exasperated.

"Yes, we are. He always bullies me and my friends. But before school ends, during graduation, he changed and I think we're not enemies anymore. Like, not enemies, not friends, just merely an acquaintance." Hermione said, pointedly.

"Oh, but you still know him? And he still knows you?"

"We'll I still know him, but I bet he won't recognize me or remember me even. Why?" asked Hermione, now curious.

Suddenly Kath kneeled and hugged Hermione's knees. "Oh please, PLEASE, introduce me to him. PLEASE! After that I could die happily and peacefully." Kath begged.

"Oh Kath! Get up right now! I don't think I could, but I'll try, okay? If we meet again or something, but I'm not making any promises here, understood?" Hermione said utterly bewildered.

Kath stood up and hugged Hermione "Yes! YES! Oh thank you Hermione – I mean, Ms. Granger! You're the BEST!"

"Can't breathe Kath…" Hermione laughed. Kath shot away from her and apologized profusely.

"It's okay and you can call me Hermione, Kath." She smiled at her secretary and went back to her office carrying that magazine with Draco Malfoy on the cover. Sat on her chair and read at peace.

While reading, she skipped the other pages and found herself reading the 'Top 10 hottest bachelor in London this year' article.

**Top Ten Hottest Bachelor this year**

10. Sean James

9. Travis Logan

8. Craig Johnson

7. Andre Young

6. Nathan Salvador

5. Ryan Diaz

4. Gabriel Kendo

3. Sheen Tiu

2. Blake Russell

1. **Draco Malfoy**

Each man has a whole page of them topless, and a brief description each. She found herself staring and reading Draco Malfoy's Page.

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Age: 24  
Status: Single

_Draco is the owner of Malfoy Corporation, a famous security company in the whole world. He was also known to date famous celebrities but none last for a month. Mostly it is said due to his busy schedule and that those girls are too clingy for him. He was also known as the 'playboy' of the year. But most of all he was referred as the kindest boss there is. (At this point Hermione burst out laughing) He is also known as the sweetest guy around and one of the too good to be true boyfriend…_

_'Maybe because all the things stated here are rubbish. Except for the hot part…STOP IT HERMIONE! You didn't just say HOT in reference to DRACO MALFOY!' _she thought, and then she continued reading.

_…So ladies, keep on the look out! You might find yourself seated next to this hottie._

Hermione find herself shaking her head. _**'He still looks like the same 'old Malfoy to me.'**_ But she couldn't get rid the thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of her head. _'Has he really changed over the years?_**' **

She rested her head on her desk to take a short nap hoping to get rid of her building headache. After a few minutes, she felt somebody tapping her shoulders. It was Kath saying that her lunch meeting will start in 10 minutes. Hermione returned the magazine to Kath and gathered the folder for tomorrows Newspaper issue, to be presented to her boss on their lunch meeting. At her meeting with her boss, they ate lunch and talked about the articles; she presented the articles and they were approved immediately. Ever since she started to work there, there was never a rejected article from her, which brought many jealous coworkers. One of them was coming right towards her…

"Hi, Mr. Johnson." A lady wearing a mini skirt and a tube top which barely covers her large, fake breasts walked towards their table.

Mr. Johnson turns his head, and said, "Hi, Ms. Arzouel. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, am I disturbing your lunch sir?" Looking only at Mr. Johnson, obviously ignoring Hermione.

"Actually I'm on a business lunch right now, with Ms. Granger." At this Hermione smiled, and the lady gave her a very strained smile. _**'**__Plastic bitch.'_ Hermione thought with a smile still on her lips.

"Oh, hi Hermione, you don't mind don't you?" the lady said.

"Of course not, thanks for the lunch Chris and I'll leave these articles to your secretary to be forwarded to the printing director." Hermione stood up and left her boss and the _bitch_ that interrupted their meeting.

"Bye, Hermione, and thank you." Chris smiled.

_'At least there are still real people in this world.__**'**_Hermione thought and smiled back and wave goodbye to her boss.

She skipped her office and walked towards the bookstore a short distance away. She definitely wasn't going to read any of Kath's magazines and especially not any with Draco Malfoy on the cover.

**AN: So what do you think guys? leave a review it would mean a lot! :) and thanks for everyone who reviewed chapter 1! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Le Gavroche part 1

**Author's Notes: I'll be updating until chapter 5, where baby Nicole will be introduced, but i still hope that you guys would leave me reviews for each chapter, it would be greatly appreciated. Reviewing are one of the greatest things about fanfiction so please be generous guys! :)**  
**  
Chapter 3:**

_London, England_

_'Where the hell is he?'_ Draco thought. His plane just landed at the Airport and he's waiting for his attorney Theodore Nott who is supposed to pick him up. After 2 minutes Draco is close to taking the cab when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a short man with graying hair surrounded with body guards approached him.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"I'm Sebastian Axis, the owner of Axis, and I would like to discuss a few matters with you, if you don't mind?" the man replied.

"Oh, what kind of matters?" looking at his watch.

"A business proposal to your company, and I – "the man was cutted off by Theo.

"Excuse me sir, but Mr. Malfoy needs to go now. If you need to discuss some matters with him you need to ask his secretary for an appointment." Theo then looks at Draco.

"Yes, Mr. Axis, in that way we could discuss it more privately, good day gentlemen." Draco nods to them and went out to the car and followed by Theo. Theo opened the car doors and follow Draco inside.

"Sorry for the delay mate, there was a minor problem that I need to tend first, before it became a major one." Theo sighed.

"You were 5 minutes late; I could have looked stupid there Theo! Maybe that's why that Roux approached me!"

"Chill man, chill." Theo raised his hands on the air, in a form of surrender. "Sorry again mate."

"I hope that would be the last Theo." Draco threatens.

"Yes boss." At this Draco laughed.

"Lets grab something to eat at the Le Gavroche, I'm starving!" Draco said.

"You heard the boss, to Le Gavroche!" Theo told the driver and laughed and was later joined by Draco.

"You're really hungry, you're laughing." Theo commented.

"Nah…just happy." Draco smiled.

"Why? You've met a chick there in Rio? Was she Brazilian? Hot? What? Come on man, spill!" Theo interrogated.

"Well, first I've close the deal with Mr. Dawson, second, Blaise and I will meet tonight and hopefully I'll be meeting his wife and he told me he has a surprise for me. And..." Draco grinned.

"And…?"

"Nothing, mind your own business Theo!" he mocked punch him on the arms.

"Ow…fine." Theo rolled his eyes while rubbing his arm. Then Draco asked what happened when he was gone. And Theo fills him in the details of what happened in his company while he was in Rio.

**At Le Gavroche**

_(Singing) "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kath…happy birthday to you!" _"Come on Kath! Make a wish and blow your candles!" Somebody shouted.

Kath and a few of her workmates including Hermione are at Le Gavroche celebrating Kath's 20th birthday. It was a surprised party for Kath, and Hermione is the one who'll answer all the expenses. It's one way of thanking Kath for all her support and for being a true friend to Hermione. There are only a handful of people present, Kath's parents, her brother Keith, Kath's roommate Celina, their boss Chris; Clarisse, Robert and Thelma their workmates and Hermione. It was just a simple celebration of close friends and family.

As they are celebrating, they didn't notice Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott enter the restaurant. They were seated just a few tables away from their group. They called the waiter and order their food.

**On Hermione's table**

"OH Hermione! This is the BESTEST birthday I've ever had! Thank you so much!" Kath said to Hermione and hugged her.

"Oh Kath, this is nothing really, I should be the one thanking you. For being a good friend to me, it really means a lot." Hermione hugged her back.

They had started eating their meal. As they eat, Chris keeps on looking at Hermione, and Kath noticed this. She bumped her foot to Hermione's gently to get her attention. Hermione looked at her and Kath whispered.

"Sir Chris keeps on looking at you Hermione." Kath winked.

"Oh, please Kath, not you too. He's just a friend and only a friend. Okay?"

"Whatever you say Hermione, but I tell you, you should resign first if you decided to date him, okay? Or ask him to resign, so you'll take over." At this Kath and Hermione laughed.

**At Draco's Table**

As they wait for their orders, Draco received a call from Mr. Dawson.

"Hello Richard, how are you?"

"Hello my friend! I'm good, never been better, how was your trip back?"

"It was okay. I had a good trip."

"That's good then, I called to discuss your 'date' with my goddaughter."

"I see, so what will you be discussing about?"

"The details; well, you'll be dining in La Bella Italia, its new restaurant and I've heard that they serve the best Italian food in London. You'll be given an dragon pin; it's the sign that you are her date, and then you take from there."

"Okay, that's nice, so when and what time is it?"

"Oh, right, you'll be meeting there at seven in the evening the day after tomorrow. Are you clear on that day?"

"Yeah, I am, that day is good. I hope she's prompt?"

"Yes, she is, she's usually 5 minutes early, so I advice that you arrive there 10 minutes early." Richard laughed.

"Okay, I'll be there. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing, everything is settled. Good bye Draco." Then Richard hanged up on him.

"Wait – what's her…*beep* name?" Richard didn't hear what Draco asked 'coz he already hanged up.

_'Guess I'll just see her the day after tomorrow.' _Draco thought.

"So you're going on a blind date huh?" Theo teased him as their food was being served.

"Shut up man, it's none of your business. As my attorney, your only business is to mingle with my decisions if it's concerning the law, but if it's about my personal life, you're out of it, understand?" then Draco started to eat.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm still your friend Draco, and I can't help but be curious when it comes to your personal life." He started eating too but Draco ignored him.

As they were silently eating, Draco heard a familiar laugh. He turned his head and saw…

**Author's Notes:_ La Gavroche Restaurant - Michelin Three Star dining from Michel Roux Jr. it's not mine also the Axis Restaurant! please leave a review! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Le Gavroche part 2

**Chapter 4:**

_Le Gavroche part 2_

As they were silently eating, Draco heard a familiar laugh. He turned his head and saw…

_'Oh shit…' _Draco thought.

Pansy Parkinson entered the restaurant with Mr. Axis, and their arms intertwined. Pansy laughing at something the old man said. Theo noticed that Draco's looking at that side of the restaurant and then saw Pansy.

"Ew, that old man's her date?" Theo said.

"You know Pansy; she dates anyone with two feet and a penis as long as there are galleons or dollars present." Draco replied. Then Pansy turned her head in their direction. Draco ducked his head.

"Shit! Did she saw me?" he asked Theo.

"I don't know mate, but I think that you should hide, I think she's telling the old man that she'll go to the loo and will be going here instead."

"What are you now, a psychic?"

"Don't waste time, Malfoy - hide!" Theo urgently said, as he saw Pansy making her way towards their table.

Draco looked around him, _'think! I can't hide under the table for sure she'll check it! Think Draco! Think!' _he thought, then he saw a gap between the seats of a man and a woman on the table a few rows from theirs. He immediately crawls to that table receiving odd glance to few of costumers that he passes by in the restaurant. He crawled under that table and the woman released an audible gasp as she felt Draco's body under the table. The woman looked down and saw him, the look of surprise and anger swept her beautiful face.

"Draco MALFOY?!" the woman hissed at him.

"Hush, hush, please, I need to hide for a minute, please?" Draco pleaded. Then he gently study her face, _'She's pretty, no, beautiful, brown curls framing her face, hazel eyes, pouty lips; wait, hazel eyes? And brown curls? Where have I seen her?_' Draco thought.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing under **_our_** table huh **_FERRET_**?!" the beautiful woman asked.

"Ferret? Wait, is that you Granger?" looks of surprise visible in his handsome face.

_At Hermione's table a few minutes before Draco crawls under their table._

After laughing at what Kath has said, Hermione went on eating and moved her chair closer to Kath, creating a gap between her and Chris. Chris noticed this.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Chris reached for her arm.

"Umm, nothing, uhh, I just fixed the position of my chair." While trying to remove her arms from Chris' grasp.

Chris released his grip on her "Oh, I'm Sorry." Then he smiled.

Hermione nodded and continue eating. As they eat she gasp because she felt somebody crawled under the table. She looked down and saw Draco Malfoy hiding under the table.

_'What the hell is he doing here?!'_ Hermione thought.

"Draco MALFOY?!" She hissed at him.

_Back at the present._

"YES, it's I. why are you hiding under our table, why not on yours?!" she asked.

"Gee, no 'hi'? Or 'wow Malfoy it's nice to see you?'" she looks like she's ready to kill somebody.

"Come on Granger I was just trying to lighten up the mood." _'She looks sexy when she's mad. No, Draco! Stop thinking things like that! Think of non-arousing thoughts…Damn it man! Get a grip!'_ Draco scolded himself.

"Answer my question Malfoy or else I'll scream!" She threatens him.

"Fine, gee…I'm hiding from Pansy, happy? Now, please just let me stay and hide here for a moment and I'll consider this as a huge favor from you. Please Hermione?" Draco said.

_'He never called me Hermione before.'_ Hermione thought.

"Please Hermione, there she is! Please? Don't kick me out?" Draco pleaded.

Hermione huffed and said, "Fine Malfoy, five minutes! Then you're out of there! And I swear, I'll hex you if you do something perverted!" she adjusts herself so she'll cover Draco under the chair and fixed her skirt.

Despite the narrow space and uncomfortable position, Draco seems to enjoy the view of Hermione's soft and sexy legs. _'Damn, she sure bloomed!'_ he thought. He can still see that Pansy is still talking to Theodore.

_At Draco and Theo's table._

When Theo saw that Draco was well hidden, he saw Pansy made her way to their table.

"Hey Theo, long time no see." Pansy said.

"Hi Pansy, it's been a long time indeed. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with a friend." She scowled.

"A friend or a date?"

"Whatever Nott, you're still the same, you're so nosy." She rolled her eyes on him.

"Yeah Pansy and you're still the same…" _'…a whore.'_ He thought the last statement for himself.

"So, who are you with? I thought I saw Draco with you?"

"Malfoy? He's not here, he's still in Rio." Theo replied.

"Oh, then who's with you?" she asked, seeing two unfinished meals in his table.

"A client, he went to the loo."

"Alright, it's nice seeing you here Nott. I hope **_not_** to see you again." Then she walked off.

"Same here, Pansy, same here." He crossed his arms. Then he saw that she went back to her date and they left the restaurant together. He sighed and looked to where Draco was hiding.

_Back at Hermione's table._

It seems that nobody took notice of their exchange. Kath was talking animatedly with her mother and Chris was talking with Keith. He didn't feel Draco because he didn't made contact with him and Draco squished himself to her legs.

Thelma, one of their workmates and close friend noticed that Hermione seemed flushed.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked.

Everybody looked at her in concern.

"I'm okay guys, really. Nothing to worry about, what wine would you like Kath?" she changed the topic.

**_"I suggest Cloudy Bay Chardonnay for the ladies and Cardinal Mendoza Brandy for the gentlemen."_** Draco whispered.

Hermione kicked him under the table then Draco 'owed'.

"What Hermione?" Chris asked. He heard Draco said "ow"

"OH, um, I think they have good Chardonnay here, and brandy, um Cardinal Mendoza Brandy for the guys, you okay with that?" Hermione smiled.

"Good choice Hermione!" Keith said.

They called on the waiter and order some wine for a toast. Their drinks arrived and they give a toast for Kath and they sang another 'Happy Birthday' to her. Hermione just stayed very still in her seat and just strained a laughed and clapped along to refrain further contact with Draco.

As everyone enjoy the rest of their meals. Draco whispered to Hermione.

**_"Can you please look if she's gone?" _**Hermione turned her head and saw that Pansy left the restaurant with an old man. _'Eww.'_ She thought. Then she gave Draco a 'thumbs up' under the table.

"How I wish Draco Malfoy was here right now, can I have him as another surprise Hermione?" Kath told Hermione with puppy dog eyes. Hermione laughed at this, and then she felt Draco came out of the table, where he stood up and wiped off 'invisible dusts' on his Armani. Everybody on the table seems to be at shock especially Kath who looks like she's going to faint. Draco turned around and saw their shocked expression.

"Umm…" it seems that he didn't catch Kath's last statement. He cleared his throat and looked at Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione, I owe you big time. Is she really gone?" He looked at the doors just to evade the looks they are giving him.

"Yeah, she went out with her date?"

Draco smiled and shook Hermione's hand. "I'm really glad it's you here. Anyway, how can I repay you?"

"Umm, well…" she looked at Kath.

"Draco Malfoy, this is my friend, Kath Stone, it's her birthday today, and she would like to meet you." Hermione removed her hands from his.

Draco looked at Hermione then Kath, and smiled at her. "Hi Kath," he took her hand and kissed it. "Happy Birthday." He let go of her hand and looked at Hermione. Kath was still looking at her hand where Draco had kissed it.

"How about a date, Hermione?" Draco suggested.

"What?" Hermione and Kath said at the same time.

"A date…you know, dinner or…?"

"NO Malfoy, absolutely not, um… I'll think about how you can repay me and I'll ow - give you a call, when I have thought about it."

"Alright" he placed his hands in his pocket . "I better go now, happy birthday…um?"

"Kath…my name is Kath." Kath said dreamily.

"Yeah, happy birthday Kath."

"Nice seeing you again Hermione." Draco smiled at her and turned around to go back to his table.

As he goes back he saw Theo grinning like a maniac. He grabbed Theo's collar and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Bye GRANGER!" Theo shouted as they reached the door.

Hermione was blushing because of Draco Malfoy. _'NO! I'm not! I'm just embarrassed that's all!' _she thought, still in denial. Everybody was still quiet and staring at her, until Kath broke the silence.

"I'm never going to wash this hand." Looking at where Draco kissed her hand.

Everybody laughed including Hermione, and she was bombarded with questions. Like, "What is he doing under the table?" "How did you know him?" "He's really hot in person!" _(That was not a question that was Kath.)_ And so much more, Hermione explained everything, starting from that they were schoolmates. And that they are not really friends and stuffs. And she also said that the other guy who said goodbye was Theodore Nott, another schoolmate. And the reason he's under the table is that his 'ex' was in the restaurant and he was hiding from her.

As she says all of this, somebody asked, "Do you like him?"

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"Do you like him?" It was Chris.

Everyone was looking in her direction.

"No, of course not. I mean, we were literally enemies while growing up. So why would I like him? We are just acquaintances, and good ol' me just helped him." Hermione explained and strained a laugh. She seemed to convince everybody except Chris. Hermione just looked away from him as he was staring at her intensely.

As they left the restaurant after a few minutes of more interrogation, they decided to go home. As Hermione, called a cab, Kath hugged her really tight, "Thank you Hermione, really thank you! This is the best birthday ever! And I really won't wash this hand." Kath winked at her.

Hermione laughed at that, "You're welcome Kath, see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to everyone and get inside a cab.

"To Kennington, please."

As the cab took her home, she couldn't help but think about her encounter with a certain blonde haired handsome man, named Draco Malfoy.

******Author's notes: This was beta-read by Clover! :))) I only own baby Nicole, and other characters that are not familiar! Thanks! HP Characters belongs to JKR! **hope you enjoyed reading! please leave a review! :) (Places, brands are not mine!)


	5. Chapter 5: This could not be happening!

**Chapter 5:**

_This cannot be happening!_

Later that night at Draco's flat.

Draco looked in the mirror and inspected his reflection. Tonight, he was meeting Blaise in Aubergine, one of their favorite muggle restaurants. They decided to meet there, because Blaise's wife was a muggle and she had no idea that they're wizards. Draco made a reservation at 8 pm, and it was already 7:30 pm.

_'I'm going to be late if I don't leave now.'_ he thought.

He grabbed his robes and on his way to his car, when he saw Mrs. McDonald, his house keeper.

"Good evening Claire."

"Good evening sir."

Claire McDonald was a 56 years old widow with 4 children and 2 grandchildren. She had been Draco's housekeeper for more than a year.

"Um, are you going home today?" he asked.

"Yes sir, have you forgotten? It's my grand daughter's birthday tomorrow; you're invited if you like to come." the old lady smiled.

"Thanks, I'll try to come." Draco answered with a smile, "But before you go, I was hoping that you could fix the guest room? I'll be having some company to stay over here, and they might use it, so if you don't mind?"

"Yes sir, I'll fix it after I'm done cleaning the kitchen."

"Oh yeah, can you please stock the refrigerator too? I'll let you stay home for the weekends if you do." he grinned.

"You don't have to do that sir; I'll do it and I'll be back the following day. I'm sure that you'll need help if you have some company saying here." the old lady smiled.

"Thanks Claire, you're the best! Oh I better go now, or I'll be late. I'll be asking Sebastian to drop you off home when I come back. Would you wait for me?"

"Alright sir, I will, take care!" the old lady waved goodbye.

"Will do, bye!" Draco went out of his flat and went inside his car, where his driver Sebastian was waiting.

"Good evening sir, where are we heading to?"

"Aubergine, 11 Park Walk, Chelsea."

"Alright sir." and they were off to Aubergine

_Theodore Nott_

Theodore was eating dinner at his flat when he received a call.

"Nott, speaking…yeah, I'm his lawyer…uhuh…" Theo's change of Facial expression from boredom to shock was clear in his face.

"**_WHAT?!_** Alright I'm on my way!" he grabbed his robes and left immediately.

_Aubergine_

Draco got inside the restaurant and was welcomed by the receptionist.

"Good evening sir."

"I have a reservation for three under Malfoy."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, the VIP room." The receptionist smiled.

Draco nods his head. Then a waiter went to him and guides him to the room. When they were there, the waiter handed him the menu asked him if he would like to order.

"For appetizers I would like to have Aubergine Ravioli with Tomato Sugo. For the main course Terrine of braised Venison enhanced by fennel & pickled mushroom vinaigrette, and Lasagne of Organic Vegetables served with a Greek salad skewer. And for desserts, Duo of 'Aubergine' Crème Brûlée. Also a bottle of Cordoba Crescendo red wine."

"Alright sir, your order will be ready in 30 minutes. I'll be bringing in the wine." The waiter left.

Draco stayed relaxed in his seat and was observing the restaurant. About 5 minutes later, the waiter returned and served him the wine.

"Would you like anything else, sir?"

"Nothing, you may leave."

The waiter left, and Draco taste the wine.

'Just the right taste' he thought.

He picked up his phone to call Blaise, when he saw that it's low on battery.

'Damn, contraption.' He then dropped his phone in the half full wine glass.

'I'll just buy another tomorrow.'

Draco then stared in the chandelier on the ceiling while waiting for his friend Blaise.

_At Hermione Granger's flat_

Hermione was watching a chick flick on her TV while eating ice cream when she received a call on her mobile.** (AN:the phone call is on Hermione's POV)**

"Hello. Hey Uncle! How are you? … yeah, I'm good, … aww, not that again, … yeah, you've told me that a hundred times, that I need to improve on my love life or else Aphrodite will be giving me a solid 'F', …" she sighed. "Alright, alright, I yield, I'll be going on this blind date you set me up" Hermione ate another bite of ice cream, "… WHAT?! The day after tomorrow?! Are you kidding!? …But uncle. I'm not ready! I mean, I don't have a dress, and- … oh, of course, I already have a dress, you got me one. … I don't have any other choice don't I? … Aww, okay I'll be waiting for Dorina, she'll be the one to fix me, and do everything, blah, blah, blah…"she giggled. "Alright, I'll wait for the 'faithful' day then… bye uncle, love you!" Hermione hanged up on her uncle even before he said goodbye.

_'He want me to find someone, but until now he's still single!'_ she took a deep breath and took another spoonful of her ice cream. She continued to watch the film when Crookshanks jumped on the remote and the channel was changed.

"AHHH! Crookshanks! Bad cat! That's the best part!" Hermione got the remote, and was supposed to turn back the channel, when she saw a plane that crashed in an abandoned land near Waltham Forest, where in all passengers where suspected to have died. After that news, she turned the channel back to watch the film again.

_Aubergine_

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like us to heat the food?"

Draco just nodded his head, he need to keep his temper in check. He feels that if he opens his mouth he'll just shout at the waiter. It's been an hour since their foods had arrived and still Blaise or even his wife is no where to be found! It's very obvious that he's getting close to his boiling point. Suddenly his phone rang, he performed a quick cleaning and drying spell on it expecting that it was Blaise but was disappointed when he saw that it was Theo calling him.

"What?!" Draco said obviously annoyed.

"Where are you? I need to see you now!" Theo's voice was urgent.

"What now? You just saw me awhile ago, can't resist my charm eh?"

"Gross, Malfoy! Just tell me!"

"I'm here in Aubergine. What's wrong? Why do you need to see me?"

"I'll tell you later, or rather you'll see." Theo hanged up on him.

_'What now?'_ he thought. Then five minutes later the waiter arrived saying that a man was looking for him.

"Who is it?"

"The man said that he's your attorney sir."

"Let him in." Draco said, "Oh and I'll just pay for the food, I don't think my guests are going to arrive any time soon..."

Theo came inside the room panting and carrying a bundle.

"What the-?" Draco said when he saw Theo.

Theo sat in the chair and Draco looked inside the bundle he's carrying. He saw a beautiful baby girl and was in awe when he saw the baby opened her eyes. She has beautiful blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Man, you know the golden rule! Always wear a raincoat and i'm sure you've mastered a handy contraceptive spell. It's easy, really." Draco joked.

"Malfoy this is no time for jokes! Can you please carry her for a while?" Without waiting for his answer, Theo handed the baby to him. The baby was looking at him with her curious blue eyes, and then she cooed and smiled at him. Draco touched her cheeks with his index finger and was smiling back too.

"Draco, I have to tell you something." Theo said.

"What?" Draco said, not taking his eyes of the sweet angel in his arms.

"Her name is Nicole Sabrina Zabini, and she's under your care now." Theo looked at Draco seriously.

"What? How? Zabini? Whose baby is this?" Draco looked at Theo then at the baby.

"She's Blaise daughter. Mate, Blaise and his wife had an accident, their plane crashed, and the only survivor was the baby. I was thinking that Blaise put a spell on her or a charm that's why she survived without any scratch or bruise. She was found by a ministry employee when they were alerted by somebody using magic around muggles, it was from Blaise wand. When they arrived at the scene they got her out of there before the muggle authorities came. I'm sorry, but Blaise is gone."

"No…that can't be! You're lying, Nott! Don't lie to me!" Draco didn't notice the tears in his eyes. The baby in his arms started to cry because of the sudden raise of voice from Draco.

"Hush, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, sssshh…" He rocked the baby until she stopped crying.

"According to Blaise's attorney, he doesn't trust anyone but you, Draco, and if anything happens to them, he knows you'll take good care of her. He has left you custody of his child. Also, according to him, his wife doesn't have any relatives left. So it's you that's left in the category." Theo explained.

"What am I going to do? I don't know anything about babies! Where is his body? I want to give them a proper burial." Draco said sadly.

"It's being cremated mate, along with his wife's. Their bodies are badly burnt, and they are unrecognizable."

"Arrange everything Theo, I trust you with this one."

"Alright, here's Blaise's last will and testament. Might as well read that, everything's left to his daughter now, and you are in charge of it until she's of legal age." Theo handed him an envelope and stood up to leave. Draco stood up too and left the payment for the food on the table.

"Oh, Theo, can you please do me a favor?" Draco said softly because of the sleeping baby in his arms.

"What mate?"

"Buy me essential baby needs, bottles, milk, nappies and stuff also a carrier."

"Now?! It's in the middle of the night!" Theo replied.

"Oh, just do it! Bring it to my flat pronto!"

Draco left the restaurant with the baby in his arms. He got inside the car and his driver was shocked to see him with a baby.

"Let's go home Sebastian."

"Yes sir." Sebastian then drives them home.

_'I'll take care of you baby Nicole. I won't let any harm come your way.'_ He kissed her forehead and made a promise to the sleeping baby in his arms.

_**Author's notes: thanks to my beta-reader Clover! :))) I only own baby Nicole, and other characters that are not familiar, please bear with me it's my first time to do a fanfiction! And please leave a review! Thanks! HP Characters belongs to JKR!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Chapter 6:**

The Date

**7:00 am at Hermione's Flat**

_Hermione is in a very beautiful garden, glowing with fairy lights all over the place, giving it a very nice ambiance. A masked man approached her and asked for her hand in a dance. Hermione was mesmerized by his stunning grey eyes and beautiful blond silky hair so she gave her hand willingly and followed him in the middle of the garden. It seems that they are dancing forever, until a baby's cry was heard. Hermione and the man looked at the direction of the cry. The masked man bowed his head and kissed her hands._

_'I need to go.' the man said._

_'Where? Can I come with you?'_

_'No, you can't.'_

_'Then at least let me see your face.' she pleaded._

_The man looked at the direction of the cry then to Hermione, he placed his elegant hands on the side of his mask, then…_

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

"AAARRRGGG! For the love of Merlin!" Hermione threw the alarm clock, and it hit the wall. She closed her eyes again, trying to get back to the dream she was having. After five minutes she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep again and get back to her dream, so she went into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Crookshanks was already there waiting for his food.

"Good morning, Crookshanks." She greeted her old cat and prepared cat food for him. She placed it in his bowl and gave it to him.

"Eat up buddy." She said as she gave him a pat on the head.

She started to eat her oatmeal. After eating, she washed the dishes, and then went to the phone to call Kath to tell her that she's not going to work today. After the call, she decided to go to the nearby bookstore to look for a new book. She also plan to pass by her favorite café to grab some coffee. Then kill time in her apartment before Dorina came over to get her ready for her blind date.

**7:00 am at Draco's Flat**

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A baby's cry was heard inside Draco's room.

'Oh for the love of Merlin…' Draco groggily stood up and approached the baby inside her carrier. She was still crying when Claire went inside to check on the crying baby. She decided to stay because of the baby, but still planned to leave before lunch so Draco would be alone with Nicole for the whole afternoon. He picked up Nicole and patted her back but she still wouldn't stop crying!

"Claire, she won't stop! What could be wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Hand her over sir." Draco gave the crying baby to her and she checked her nappy.

"Oh, her nappy is full, let's go change her." She went to the loo with Draco following.

He watched how Claire cleaned Nicole and he was the one who put the nappy on her. After that she was back in Draco's arms again and was sucking her thumb. They both went to the kitchen where Claire already prepared breakfast and Nicole's bottle. He placed Nicole inside her carrier and feed her with the bottle.

"Sir, I hope you understand I need to go home. I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer." Claire said sadly.

"It's okay Claire, I completely understand, I'm very thankful that you stayed the night. Tell Sebastian to take you home." Draco smiled, and then he started to eat his breakfast.

"Thank you sir. I suggest that you hire a nanny for Nicole." Claire smiled then left.

_'A Nanny...hmmm...'_ Draco thought as he watches Nicole drink her milk till the last drop.

**12:00 noon at Hermione's**

Hermione entered her flat happy with shopping bags full of books and books and a take out lunch for her to eat. She put her purchases down and started to eat her lunch on the couch. As she was eating she was startled when somebody flooed in her flat. It was Dorina, the one who was suppose to fix her for her date.

"Hello Hermione dear!" she entered her flat and went to Hermione and hugged her.

"Hi Rina, how are you?" Hermione hugged her back.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine! Look at you! You are soooo beautiful!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm still the same plain me." she blushed.

"That's nonsense! You are a natural beauty. Now, I want you to finish your lunch, brush your teeth, take a bath and we're going to start." Dorina commanded.

"Yes mother…" she teased

"I heard that! Hey, I'm just a few years older than you, like, just 3 years!"

"Still its 3 YEARS!" she laughed then starts to finish her food.

"I'll just go and set up my things in your room, is that okay?"

"Sure, go ahead, I'll just take a bath." She cleaned up then went to the bathroom to take a bath while Dorina sets up her equipment in Hermione's room.

**12:00 noon at Draco's**

Draco has just finished feeding Nicole and now she's fast asleep. As she sleeps, Draco watches her. He watches her dream, noticing her smile when her dream is pleasant and her frown when her dream is not. This is one of his favorite hobbies now, watching Nicole sleep.

'Wow, this little one had already wrapped me around her little fingers.' He thought.

Suddenly, Theo flooed in his flat, carrying a folder with him and looks annoyed. He patted Draco's back.

"Mate, we have to talk, this is a serious problem."

"Alright." Draco put a charm on Nicole so she'll be safe while he's talking with Theo, then called on Sebastian to look over her for a while.

They both enter Draco's study to have some privacy.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Draco asked

"Well, as we all know, Blaise left everything to Nicole now. And his attorney told me that it would be turned over to Nicole, when she's of legal age."

"Yes, I know that. So what's the point?"

"Well, I just learned that Nicole has a grandmother. And she wants to fight custody with you." Theo said

"What?! How was that possible? I thought she doesn't have any relatives left?"

"Well, that's what Blaise's attorney told me. It just happens that this 'grandmother' learned that her daughter got married and had a child with a rich guy. And now that both Blaise and his wife are dead, then all of the fortune will be Nicole's. Her intentions could be get Nicole and her money and then might take her for granted or abuse her." Theo explained

"No! That will not happen. You have to do everything in your power to win this custody case Theo."

"I know, but it would be difficult. Because one, she's the Grandmother and you're just a family friend. Even though Blaise left you the child, her immediate relatives could always fight for custody. Two, she's a grandmother, has experience with children, on the other hand, you are a bachelor, and a guy. It would be a plus point for her side, because you don't have any experience with children. And three, we are going to do this the muggle way."

"What? Are you serious?" Draco asked

"Of course I am, Blaise's wife is a muggle, and nobody knows that he's a wizard. And the grandmother filed the case on a muggle court. So we have to do this the muggle way."

"What about the press?"

"Don't worry about them; we'll make sure that we are always on the good side of the story. It would be plus point for us if the media and people support you, Draco." Theo said.

"Alright, what are we supposed to do then?" Draco asked.

"Well, we're going to the court today, at around 5pm?"

"Alright then, what about Nicole?"

"Leave her with Sebastian, or why don't you hire a sitter for the night?"

"Okay, contact one and tell that person to be here pronto." Draco left Theo in his study and went to his room.

_'I'll fight for you Nicole; I'll never give you up to some gold digger.'_ Draco thought.

**5:00 pm at Hermione's**

"Don't move too much Hermione! I'm still fixing your hair!" Dorina said in exasperation.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just, my bum hurts already!" Hermione pouted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! It's your hair's fault! It's so hard to fix! We might even take forever!" Dorina teases.

"Hey! That's foul."

"I'm just kidding Darling, here; I'll give you a nice potion for your hair, apply it before your date so your hair will fall into soft curls and not these wiry things you call hair." Dorina winked at her on the mirror.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes on her, "Thanks anyway."

"Your welcome, oh no! It's already 5 pm! We've got to hurry if I'm still going to put make-up on you!" Dorina said, and then started to work.

**5:00 pm at Draco's**

Draco is in his room playing with Nicole when Theo knocks and comes in.

"Peek-a-boo!" Draco plays with Nicole.

"Mate, the sitter is here, I think its best if you put your suit on, it's already 5pm."

"Yeah, in a while." Draco started to tickle Nicole and laughs with her.

"Draco, come on!" Theo went to Draco and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!"

"Nicole, I'm going to borrow your uncle Drakie for a while okay?" Theo told Nicole.

"No! I'm not uncle 'drakie' oh please…" he glared at Theo.

"Call the sitter in." Draco ordered.

Theo went out of the room to call in the sitter, while Draco put all of Nicole's things in a guest room and placed Nicole's carrier in there too. Lastly he carried Nicole into the room.

"I think I need to redecorate a room for you little one." Draco said sweetly to her.

Theo arrived in the room with the sitter following behind.

"Mate, this is Carmella, she'll be Nicole's sitter for the night.

Draco takes a look at her and raised his eyebrows. Carmella looked like a blonde version of Pansy.

"You're sure about her mate?" he looked at Theo when she winked at him in a flirty fashion.

"Don't have any choice, the agency said that she's the only one left for today."

"Don't you worry handsome, I'll take care of the babe." She told Draco and licked her lips.

Draco turned his back on her and kissed Nicole on her forehead.

"Bye, little one. I'll be back." He smiled at her then whispered a charm on her.

He stood up then faced the sitter. "If she comes up with a scratch or bruise or even a mosquito bite under your care, you'll pay. Understand?" Draco told the sitter in a very strict tone.

"Yes sir…" the sitter answered while looking at her feet.

Draco left the room, followed by Theo.

**7:00 pm**

Hermione arrived at the restaurant at exactly 7:00 pm. She's wearing a silver halter mermaid gown that hugs her body to shows her curves paired with black stilettos. And her hair which was formerly 'frizzy' is now alluring wavy. Her outfit was paired with a silver hand bag. She's wearing simple make up to enhance her natural beauty. A golden otter pinned on her gown so that her date would recognize her. As she walks through the lobby, all the men present turn their heads in awe with their dates giving her glares of jealousy. She approached the receptionist and even the receptionist was awed by her beauty.

"I'm here for a reservation of Dawson." Hermione smiled

The receptionist gulped then checked for the name. "Yes miss, a VIP room, and table for two." Hermione was then escorted by the waiter to the room which was elegantly set to a romantic dinner complete with candle lights and soft violin music. The waiter then moved her chair and asked,

"Would you like a drink miss?"

"White wine should be nice, thank you." She answered with a smile.

"It will be served right a way miss." The waiter bowed and went to get her drink.

And she waits for her date, which is currently late for 5 minutes.

**7:30 pm**

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Taggart, we need you to listen carefully. In order to be fair for both parties, you will both undergo visitation by the social worker. It could be announced or it could be a surprised visit. Then, from the reports of the social worker we will decide who will take custody of the baby."

"Who will take care of the baby while this is happening judge?" Mrs. Taggart asked

"Since the baby was left by both parents to Mr. Malfoy, the baby will remain with him for now." The judge answered then he continued, "Are there anymore questions?"

**8:00 pm**

Hermione was still seated in the restaurant now hungry. She was even tempted to order her dinner and not wait for that 'perfect-excuse-of-a-man' who's almost an hour late already!

The waiter then entered the room and asked politely if she would like to order now, she said yes.

**8:15 pm**

Draco and Theo are now back to Draco's flat. Draco went up to the baby's temporary room to check on Nicole, and saw the sitter applying make up and looking herself in the mirror. Draco cleared his throat to get the sitter's attention.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't notice you. Um, should I leave now?"

"Yes, you may, get your payment from Theo."

"Thank you sir." The sitter left him and went out of the room.

Draco sat at the chair near where Nicole sleeps. He watches her for a while then he stood up to go to his room and take the shower.

On his way to the bathroom Draco caught a glimpse of a silver dragon pin in his dresser. His eyes got big when a sudden realization hit him like tons of bricks in the sky. HE FORGOT HIS DATE!

"AHHHHHHH! GODDAMIT!" He cursed then got his coat from his closet, pinned the dragon pin in his coat and hopped in his BMW convertible then droved off to the restaurant.

**8:30 pm**

Hermione asked for the bill then paid her dinner. She stood up then detached her otter pin from her dress and left it on the table. She left the restaurant slightly disappointed because she got stood up and the worst part is that this is a blind date! She then hailed a cab then went home.

As Hermione entered the cab, Draco's car came to a halt in front of the restaurant. He got out of his car then gets the beautifully arranged bouquet of roses in the passenger's seat.

He entered the restaurant then went to the receptionist.

"Reservation for Dawson." He said panting.

The receptionist looked at him sadly then he led Draco to an empty VIP room.

"I'm sorry sir but your stunning date just left." Draco then looked inside the room, where an unfinished plate of dinner was served. He approached the table then noticed a golden otter pin in the table. He cursed himself, and then got the pin. He then faced the receptionist.

"How many minutes have past since she left?"

"Around 5 minutes sir."

Draco then left the restaurant disappointed with himself. He threw the roses in the side walk then entered his car. He sat there looking at the otter pin, inspecting every line and carving. He sighed then drives home thinking about his blind date which name and face; he doesn't know.

**_Author's Notes: Please leave a review! :) (Places, brands are not mine!) i shall update the next chapter on or before saturday! so leave your reviews guys! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Proposal

**Chapter 7**

_The Proposal_

**_Draco_**

Two weeks had passed since the "date" in which Draco has forgotten. He was in his office doing some paper works when Mr. Dawson himself come bursting in his office looking extremely disappointed.

"Mr. Dawson, what a nice surprise." Draco said, obviously shocked in seeing him in his office.

"I can't believe you Draco. I'm very disappointed! You're one lucky chap for my god-daughter, and she just informed me 10 minutes ago-"

"Wait, sir – what do you mean 10 minutes ago? It's been 2 weeks-."

"Yes, I'm aware that it has been 2 weeks already! If I wouldn't have brought up the topic on the phone while I was talking to her, then I won't have any idea of what has happened! It seems that she just wants to forget about it!"

At this statement Draco felt more guilty and started to hate himself more.

"But I can't tolerate this Draco Malfoy. I think that you have to make up for it." Mr. Dawson sternly said.

"But Mr. Dawson, I can't right now, these past few weeks have been hectic and busy…"

"I won't take no for an answer, Draco, and no more buts and excuses. I have a proposal to make." Mr. Dawson said looking at Draco eye to eye.

Draco gulped.

**_Hermione_**

It's been 2 weeks since Hermione was stood up on a blind date, and a week has also passed since she quit her job. Yes, you heard it right, Hermione Granger, quit her job.

Her decision came as a result of the boringness of the work, and rumors had spread around the office that she had been sleeping with her boss, Chris; which was started by none other than the plastic bitch herself.

It all started when Ana Arzouel got frustrated because all Hermione's works were being praised and appreciated by their boss while Ana's works all went down to the drain. So she thought of a rumor to stain Hermione's clean reputation and created some scandal.

_A week ago_

_'Damn copy machine, won't work, so I'll just do it with magic,' Hermione thought. She gathered her papers and made her way back to her office, when Chris entered and bumped into Hermione, falling on top of her._

_"Ouch!" Hermione said, clutching her head._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione." Then there was a silent click of a camera that neither noticed. He got up and offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and gathered her papers that fell off from her arms._

_"It's okay." She said and went back to her office._

_Neither of them knew that Ana got a picture of that scene, until the rumor reached Hermione. She was so furious that she almost wanted to rip Ana's head off. But she wouldn't stoop that low; she filed her resignation letter and sent it to Chris' office. He didn't want to approve it at first, but since she already made up her mind he signed it and she was off. _

Hermione was supposed to meet her uncle today at around 4 pm; he was getting her a new job. The company belonged to her uncle's friend, and he said that this friend of his got a job opening just for her. She went out for lunch, and went to the mall, to buy corporate attire. An hour before 4 pm, she went home and prepared for her meeting with her uncle.

**Draco**

Draco was busy with paper work when his secretary interrupted him.

"Sir, Mr. Nott is here."

"Let him in." he answered, not bothering to look up from his paper work.

Theo entered with Nicole in his arms; she was holding her new Precious Moment's baby girl doll that says a prayer when the tummy is pressed.

"Hello, uncle Drakey." Theo teased as he entered the office. Draco looked up in annoyance, but his expression changed when he saw Nicole. He smiled and got up from his chair to hold her.

"How's the cutest baby in the world?" Draco kissed Nicole's cheeks not even noticing Theo as he took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Wow, not even Hi or Hello, mate?"

"Don't be such a baby, you're worse than Nicole; I just missed her and seeing her made my day much better. What are you doing here with her anyway?" Draco asked as he tickled Nicole, and she laughed in glee.

"I brought her here, because I can't watch over her right now. I need to be on court in 20 minutes to process her case."

"What? Who's going to take care of her?"

"Why are you asking me? Obviously, not me. Claire is still in the hospital taking care of her granddaughter. Just leave her to your secretary." Theo said as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Where is her stuff?" Draco asked.

"I'll ask one of the guards to bring it up. It's inside my car. See you around mate." Theo waved good bye and went out of the office. Draco looked at Nicole as she sucked her thumb and pressed the tummy of her doll.

"I think it's okay if you entertain your uncle for a while. My meeting starts at 4 pm anyway, we still got plenty of time to play." He told Nicole and she seemed to like the idea because she giggled at him as he made faces to her.

Draco didn't look at the clock, but it was already 3:30 pm.

**Hermione**

'Oh, god! I'm running late!' Hermione thought as she hailed a cab to take her to MC Security, located at the heart of the business center in London. She needs to be there in 10 minutes or she'll really be late. She got in a cab and told the driver the address; inside she fixed the strap of her stilettos and asked the driver if he could make it there in 5 minutes.

"Sure ma'am." And the driver sped his way to MC Security. Hermione was able to reach her destination 4 minutes before 4 pm. She thanked the driver and paid extra for his good driving. She got out of the cab, fixed her hair a bit, and took a deep breath, her confidence building up as she made her way inside the building.

As she entered, some of the male workers leaving the building took a double look at her. Certainly she's a head turner with her hot corporate attire but at the same time, she demands respect. Killer black stilettos enhanced her smooth legs, and wavy hair cascaded around her shoulders, made possible by the taming potion given to her by Dorina. She just put on the right amount of make-up to enhance her natural beauty. She looked for her uncle and found him getting off from the lift. She made her way to him.

"Uncle Richard!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Hermione dear, it's been a long time!" he took a good look at her.

"Wow, you've surely bloomed, darling." he complimented her.

"Oh, come on Uncle. Stop flattering me." she grinned.

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth! I mean, look around you dear, almost all the male employees here gaped at you like a fish out of water." At this comment, Hermione blushed more.

"Oh, stop it Uncle." She giggled, "I was wondering if we are going to meet with my new employer now? It's 4 pm already."

"Oh, yes, you go ahead darling, I'm afraid I won't be able to join you to meet him, I need to meet another investor in Paris, and I need to go. Is that okay?"

Hermione seemed skeptical about this, but she agreed, wished her uncle a safe trip to Paris, and went up to the boss' office located on the top floor.

**Draco**

_5 minutes before 4 pm_

Draco cleared his office of baby stuff and asked his secretary to take Nicole with her for a while, until he finished his meeting. He conjured a small vacant room for her and the baby. (His secretary is a squib.) He still had 2 minutes before 4 pm; he used the time to fix himself for his meeting. As he looked at the mirror he tried to remember what he and Mr. Dawson talked about earlier.

_"I won't take no for an answer Draco, and no more buts and excuses, I have a proposal to make." Mr. Dawson said looking at Draco eye to eye._

_Draco gulped._

'Wait, what did he asked me again?' Draco thought. "Damn! I forgot!" He was going to call Mr. Dawson again to ask about the proposal when there was a knock on his door. Since his secretary was with Nicole, he opened the door and saw a beautiful woman, with wavy hair, honey-hazel eyes and red, pouty _kissable_ lips.

_'Damn man, get a grip_!' he scolded himself.

"DRACO _MALFOY?!_" the beautiful woman said.

_'I know that voice, where have I heard that before?' _he thought to himself. He was still gapping at the lady, and his eyes are traveling down her sexy body.

"You _PERVERTED FERRET_!" The lady shouted at him, her eyes were filled with fury.

"Hermione Granger?" Draco bewilderedly said. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! So you're the boss that my uncle was talking about, huh?" she said, while poking him on his chest.

"You're Mr. Dawson's goddaughter?" he asked, shock was evident on his face.

"The one and only, so let's get it straight, because I don't want to waste my time."

"Oh, right, the thing is I forgot what Mr. Dawson and I, talked about...you see-"

"WHAT?! You mean, I went here, wasted my time and money to buy new attire – "

"Not really, you look nice and sexy in your attire." Draco said with a grin on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! MALFOY, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THE JOB THAT YOU PROMISED MY UNCLE YOU'D GIVE ME, I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I'LL HEX YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY!" she said with a huff.

"Job? What job? There are no job openings this season Granger…" Suddenly a memory crossed his mind.

_"My goddaughter quit her job and I want you to give her a good position in your company."_

_"But sir, there are – "Draco said_

_"No more excuses, that's the only way. She'll be coming here at 4 pm, and I want her to have a respectable and I mean a high-paying job that she'll enjoy. Do you understand me?"_

_Draco only nodded and Mr. Dawson looked at him for a while and left his office._

"The JOB. Now I remember…" Draco said after the flashback, looking at Hermione who was looking really pissed.

"But, Granger there is really no job openings this season, I suggest that you come back next season, I mean, this would not happen if our date was – "Draco stuttered.

"Wait, date? What date?" Hermione asked, confused at where the conversation was heading.

"The date, the blind date, and I'm really sorry that I was late and when I–" Draco continued still stuttering.

"YOU'RE MY BLIND DATE?! And what you mean you were late? You didn't show up! YOU STOOD ME UP!" Hermione was practically fuming now. She kept on shouting at Draco and poking his chest over and over. All he could do is look at her alluring lips as she shouted at him.

" – AND NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB TO GIVE ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS ATTIRE COST? I HAVE BEEN SAVING MALFOY! I DON'T ASK FOR MONEY FROM MY UNCLE, I WORK HARD FOR IT AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB TO OFFER ME UNTIL THE NEXT SEASON? I SWEAR – " Hermione continued her rant, while Draco seemed oblivious to her ranting. Then Draco did the unthinkable. He placed his hands on her jaw and kissed her to shut her up. Hermione gasped and he grabbed this opportunity to push his tongue on her parted lips. He kissed her deep and passionately, and while she was responding to his kisses, she seemed to forget that this was Draco Malfoy who she was kissing. Her hands went to his silky, soft hair and softly moaned involuntarily. At this, he kissed her so much deeper that she actually forgot her name and where she was.

Then the door opened and a female voice and a baby's cry could be heard.

"Mr. Malfoy, she won't stop crying. I - oh my god! I'm sorry sir!" The secretary was so shocked that she almost let a crying Nicole slip from her arms. At the interruption, Draco and Hermione pulled out from the kiss. Hermione was still speechless from the kiss and seemed unaware of what was happening, but Draco went to his secretary and got Nicole from her to try to get her to stop crying. But Nicole still wouldn't stop, her eyes are all puffy from crying, and her noises must have been heard from the ground floor of the building.

Then Hermione broke out of her trance and noticed the crying baby. She looked at Draco, who tried to calm the baby down but couldn't succeed. Hermione crossed the office to the crying child.

"Give her to me Malfoy." She said to him, looking at the baby.

"What?" Draco asked, panic clearly showing in his silver eyes.

"Give her to me, Draco." She took the baby from his arms, sat down on the sofa and cooed to the baby softly. Hermione rocked Nicole gently and wiped her tears. Suddenly Nicole's loud cries turn into soft ones, then to cooing and suddenly she smiled. Draco and his secretary were looking at her in awe as she made the baby calm down and smile.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many different sides to Hermione that Draco hadn't noticed, the bookish girl at school, the kind and beautiful lady at the restaurant, the hot and sexy devil when she's mad, and now the earth mother. Suddenly, the door was closed as the secretary left and Draco snapped out of his trance.

"What is her name?" Hermione asked him but didn't bother to look at him.

"Her name is Nicole."

"Hello there, Nicky." She smiled sweetly at Nicole and she got a smile back; it seemed that Nicole liked her new nickname. Even Draco smiled at what he was seeing; it looked like he was enjoying a show.

"What is she doing here? Where are her parents?" Hermione watched as Nicole sucked her thumb.

"She's Blaise's daughter. Her parents died on a plane crash, she's the only survivor." Draco looked at the floor as he said this.

"I'm sorry." Hermione replied. Draco looked at her and saw her looking back at him sincerely meaning her apology.

"It's okay; I'm the only one she has. And now, some gold-digger 'grandparent' has shown up and wants to take her away from me. That's the reason why I was late to our date; LATE because I went there and I swear Hermione, I did. But you were gone, and I was there 5 minutes after you left." Draco explained and she just nodded.

Silence filled the room.

"About the kiss, um, I'm – "Draco stuttered, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Here, you can have her back now; she's not crying anymore." Hermione said as she gave Nicole back to Draco. Draco held her and looked at Hermione.

"I can still give you a job," he offered.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "But I thought there are no jobs open until the next season?"

"You wouldn't be working for my company; you'll be working for me." He said.

Hermione stood and looked at him in the eye, fury is back in her face.

"I'm not a prostitute Malfoy! And I don't want to be your whore. Satisfy your lust somewhere else–" she was close to crying.

"NO! No, that's not what I meant." Draco said panicking.

"I need a nanny, for Nicole, and I think she likes you a lot. Nobody can make her calm down like you did."

Hermione seemed to think about his offer. She looked at Draco then at the baby, who was now sleeping in her uncle's arms.

She stood up and answered him…

**Author's** **Notes**: i'm sorry that this chapter is a cliffhanger, but where is the fun in that? LOL. thanks guys! Please leave a review! :) (Places, brands are not mine!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Decision & the Social

Chapter 8

_The Decision and the Social Worker._

_Hermione seemed to think about his offer. She looked at Draco then at the baby, who was now_ _sleeping in her uncle's arms. _

_She stood up and answered him…_

"NO, I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't want to accept your offer." Hermione said sternly.

Hermione had a lot of reason why she didn't want to accept his offer; one reason being that being a nanny is not the kind of job she really wanted. Sure she loved kids and had an aura in her that handles kids well. Some of her friends even told her that she has a gift, and that she'll be a great mother someday. But what she needed now was some experience in the business field, especially if she wants to have her dream café and bookstore. The second reason of hers for turning down the job was that it was Draco _freaking_ Malfoy, the man who tormented her during school, was one of their mortal enemies, who wanted to hire her. Thirdly related to the second, he's soooo damn hot, and his antics scare the hell out of her. What if he tried to kiss her again, her brain just shut down and her traitorous body gave in? Most likely she was afraid that he'd just be playing with her, and then break her heart-which could be a part of his antics, and that's a part of her that's most fragile. After the death of her parents, which is totally heart breaking. And after a very bad break up with Ronald Weasley, she has guarded her fragile heart since then, not letting any man inside it, thus having the pleasure of destroying it all over again.

"But...Granger, please, would you like me rather beg?" Draco asked.

"That would be fine. But still the answer is NO." she turned to leave when Draco spoke again.

"Oh well, it seems that I'll just tell your uncle that you turned down my offer because you're being childish and won't let go of past prejudices then." She looked back at him, hatred clearly visible in her eyes.

"He won't believe you, Malfoy."

"Oh yes he will. I'll tell him that I have tried my best in offering you a job; a job that you will enjoy, and at the same time have good wages. An honest job – "

"What do you mean by _good wages_?"

She could see that the question surprised him. Well it surprised her too, but what harm was there in asking? He named a figure. Another surprise, it was a lot of money. Hermione did some fast mental calculations.

"Plus, room and board," Draco added.

"Room and board? You mean, I'd be expected to live in your home?"

"Unless you'd rather get calls from me in the middle of the night if Nicky needs tending." His tone was so flat it took her a second to realize that he was being sarcastic. But he was right, you couldn't take care of a baby at a distance.

Still, she would not do it. She could not do it. Even if it meant that he would tell her Uncle that she turned down his offer. And admitting that Draco Malfoy affects her that much –

"I'll take it," She said looking at him straight in the eyes. "With one caveat."

He sighed. "Health insurance? Paid holidays? Mondays and alternate Saturdays off?" Draco said while he placed the sleeping baby on the couch, securing her with pillows.

"Insurance naturally. As for the rest, when I want time off, I will ask for it."

"Then what's the caveat?"

"You will keep on looking within your corporation for a job for me."

"I just told you – "Draco said exasperatedly.

"I know how large corporations work," she said lying with aplomb. "People come, people go. When the next season comes, I should have a position in your company by then. And I _should_ have one, because you will _offer_ it to _me_."

"Of course, that's our deal," Draco replied coolly. "So are you going to take the job, or not?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her while she's contemplating the pros and cons of her decision.

"Well? Yes or no?" Impatience was clear in his face.

Hermione swallowed dryly, and said, "Yes."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Draco opened the door and his secretary appeared.

"Sir, the social worker called, she'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Alright, just notice us when she's here," Draco said, and his secretary left.

"What was that about? What about the social worker?" Hermione asked while she sat on the couch beside the sleeping baby.

"Remember, I told you that a gold-digging grandmother is also asking for custody of the baby? Well, the court is sending a social worker to see whether I'll treat Nicole right or not and to check on the baby, same with the grandmother. But for the meanwhile, she'll be staying with me until the court decides." Draco explained.

"Oh…" Nicole opened her eyes and cooed. Hermione noticed that she was awake and picked the baby up; she carried her around the room and kissed her cheeks. Draco saw the sight and smiled.

"Since the social worker will be here in a few minutes, I'll change her and feed her. I think you should fix yourself so you could look presentable," Hermione said and stood up.

"So you're concern about me, eh Granger?" He said slyly.

"No, Malfoy. I'm merely concerned for Nicky. If you look like a lunatic in front of the social worker, then she might be doubtful to give the custody to you."

He smirked at her and told her that Nicole's things were in the spare room; she went out of his office and went to the spare room to prepare Nicky. While Hermione was out, he fixed himself in front of the mirror and organized his desk before the social worker came.

_The meeting with the social worker seemed to go well. _

Draco met with her alone and then Hermione brought in the baby. Fresh from a nap, a bottle, and a diaper change, Nicky glowed with contentment in her new nanny's arms. A few minutes of polite chitchat about babies and the social worker changed topics.

"That's a great suit, Miss Granger," She said pleasantly. "Armani? Oh, and I love your shoes- Gucci, right?"

The new direction puzzled Draco, but not Hermione.

"Yes to both and thank you," Her smile was woman-to-woman. "Of course my uncle informed me that I'd be meeting with Mr. Malfoy here in his office. So I thought that it would be more appropriate to be in a suit. Plus, I was not expecting that I would be starting today. Don't worry, the next time you'll see me I will be dressed more conventionally. You know for spit-ups and diapering."

Both women laughed politely, then Hermione leaned forward.

"I hope Mr. Malfoy here mentioned how grateful my Uncle and I are for giving me this opportunity." At this, the social worker looked puzzled.

"Your uncle?"

"Yes, you might know Richard Dawson; he owns The Hilton, as well as other companies and corporation across Europe and America. Ever since my parents died, he has taken me under his wing," She said. "My uncle thought that since I quit my previous employment, it would be a great opportunity to help out Mr. Malfoy here in taking care Nicole. I'll be enjoying what I do, and it will be better since I'll be under the supervision of a close family friend."

Draco looked at her-amazing. Nobody would suspect that she's lying through her teeth. The social worker looked at her as if she just explained the mysteries of the universe.

"Excellent, "the lady said briskly. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you in another few weeks."

Draco waited until she was gone. Then he scratched his head.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"You are a man," Hermione said briskly. "I am a woman."

"Really? I'd never have known."

"She was trying to figure me out."

"Tell her to join the club," sarcasm dripped from his every word.

"She could tell that my clothes were expensive."

"So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, it crossed her mind that you might have bought my things for me; that I'm your mistress."

Draco wanted to say that she was crazy, except she wasn't. His lawyer warned him that his life would come under the closest scrutiny.

"Oh…" he said.

"Satisfied?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. _Who wouldn't be satisfied? Nicky was happy. The social worker was happy,_ he thought.

"Granger?" Draco said.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she said, looking from Nicky to Draco.

"That's nice, 'Mr. Malfoy.' You could also call me 'Lord Malfoy' or 'King Draco'," he said cockily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Nicole, who was playing with her hair.

"Come on, Granger, I was just kidding," Draco grinned. "As I was saying, I think you should stay with the baby for a while. You could occupy the spare room so I could go back to work and – "

"She has a name you know," Hermione said, looking back at him.

"Pardon?"

"'The baby' has a name Malfoy; her name's Nicole, or Nicky, whichever you prefer." Draco looked shocked at Hermione's statement, and then his expression change into something Hermione couldn't read. She stood up, and was about to go back to the spare room with Nicole, away from Draco, when she heard him speak.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I'll call you when we're going back to my flat. You're going home with us. I mean, with Nicole and I." Draco said, sitting back in his chair, and finishing his paper work again. At this, Hermione smiled and went back to the spare room with Nicky and played until it was time to go home.

Author's Notes: hope you guys like it!:) thank you sooo much to my patient and lovable readers, you guys are awesome! :) . Places, brands are not mine! as always. :|


	9. Chapter 9: Liability and Assumptions

Chapter 9

_Liability and Assumptions_

A few hours before going home, Theo showed up in his office and asked about the meeting with the social worker. Draco didn't have any idea how he knew about it, but explained everything, including the part where in Hermione agreed to be Nicky's nanny. At this point Theo appeared to be shocked, and then amusement was clearly shown in his face.

Draco called Hermione in his office to properly introduce her to Theo. She was the perfect nanny: polite, respectful, and almost deferential. Theo smiled, said all the right things and asked her if they can forget the past and start all over again. She nodded and shook his hand and went back to the spare room to get Nicky ready to go home.

"So what do you think about her?" Draco asked.

"I don't know mate, I think she's a liability." Theo said.

Draco sat back in his chair. "Since when is a nanny a liability?"

"When she's young, stunning and somebody's spent a million bucks on her clothes. Plus the fact that she's the smartest witch of our age."

Draco sighed, "Her uncle's loaded. She's under his wing after her parents died."

"Well that changes everything. How's the baby?"

"Nicky's fine, she's contented in her hands."

"And you?" Theo asked slyly.

"What, you think I'm going to make a move on her? Give me a break Theo, there are a lot of attractive ladies around, why would I choose her, you know I don't date employees."

"Well, Granger is certainly not attractive, she's spectacular mate."

Draco sat straight in his chair. "I hadn't noticed."

Theo noticed that he became tensed, and smirked to himself.

"Whatever you say mate, just be careful. You know that you'll be closely observed now, especially with the grandmother hovering in the background."

"You have to be kidding me. The woman was a failure as a mother, after her own daughter refused to let her in their lives. And I'm sure she's after the money. No court would – "

"You're male, the grandmother is a female, and would you like me to go over this again?" Theo held up his hand when Draco would have spoken. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've seen judges make decision that defy logic. We don't want that to happen here."

"No," Draco said grimly, "we don't."

Draco rose to his feet and they walked slowly to the door.

"All I'm saying is, remember Caesar's wife." Theo said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Theo said, clapping Draco on the back, "remain above suspicion."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Dead serious. One wrong move, one blurring of the line between you and Granger, and you'll leave yourself open to losing Nicole. Unless you've changed your mind about wanting to raise her…?"

Changed his mind?

Forget that greedy Grandmother. He'd never let someone like her raise Nicky…but there was more to it than that. After spending time with Nicky, playing with her and especially the first time he carried her, that tiny stranger had turned into a child he loved.

It defied logic, and Draco was a logical man. But…

"Draco? Have you changed your mind?"

Draco held out his hand. Theo took it.

"The only thing that's changed," he said, "is that I'm more convinced than ever I want to raise Nicky. And I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Theo smiled. "In that case, just remember to treat Miss Granger like the employee she is and things will…" He hesitated. "…and things should be fine."

_**Fine **_wasn't exactly the word Draco would have chosen. Not for the first couple of weeks. Hermione's arrival in his life was like a tornado touching down.

First, there were her clothes. Most of her clothes were for the office type.

"I don't suppose you have anything suitable for, uh, for nannying in those bags?"

"Such a typical male attitude," she said with a cluck of her tongue.

She opened her luggage; Draco stared at it with disbelief.

"I though you said –"

"What I said was that your attitude was typical." She said.

_And right on the mark,_ Draco thought, but he wasn't foolish enough to say it.

"I will shop tomorrow and buy what is required."

Hermione swung toward him. Strands of her wavy chestnut curls had come loose from the neat chignon at the nape of her neck and lay against her cheeks. What if he went to her and tucked those errant curls behind her ear?

"Do you know what would be appropriate?" she asked.

He blinked. "Sorry. Appropriate for…?"

"For me to wear?"

_Lace. Black lace against her creamy skin. Or maybe pale pink. The shade you'd see inside a seashell on a Caribbean beach. Yes. Definitely, soft, delicate pink against that soft lovely body._

_Oh damn, am I losing my mind?_ Draco thought.

"Of course not," he snapped. "How would I know what you should wear?"

"You have employed a nanny before this, have you not?" she exclaimed while placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, just buy regular clothes. Casual stuff, jeans, cotton tees. Whatever you'd wear to care for a baby, like the other nannies."

"I'm not like other nannies."

He knew that, oh, he knew that…

Draco yanked out his wallet from his pocket. Tossed a credit card on the bed.

"Leave Nicky with Claire in the morning." He said gruffly. "Go to the park. Look around. You're bound to see other nannies. See what they are wearing and then go shopping."

Hermione stared at the credit card. "I don't need you to buy my clothes."

He grinds his teeth together with enough force to have sent his dentist running from the room.

"And I," he said, "do not need you to argue over everything. Besides, this isn't a gift. I'll take the money out of your pay."

"That would be acceptable."

"Damn right, it will," Draco said, and because he wanted to cross the room haul his impossible, intractable, infuriating, bewitching new nanny into his arms and kiss her until that look of superiority gave away to one of passion, he turned on his heel and strode away.

Draco had always worked late, played hard, and spent little time at home.

He saw no need to change that.

His days were long. So were his evenings. Longer than usual with things under control at home, he was giving his little black book one hell of a workout; even though he found himself ending his evenings by giving his dates chaste kisses on their upturned faces and pretending he didn't notice their looks of surprise or disappointment.

Well, hell, that was what happened when a man worked hard, it had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione Granger is living under his roof. Why would it? He hardly even saw her, and when they did they spend a couple of minutes discussing Nicky and then each of them moves on.

He was pleased.

He'd made a wise move, hiring her. Claire said she was a lovely young woman. Nicky cooed and smile and squealed with delight. He could hear her in the mornings, could her Hermione laughing with her.

Hermione had a terrific laugh. _Husky. Sexy._

_Wonder why I haven't notice before. Damn Draco, stop thinking about her!_ He thought.

What mattered was that the baby was thriving and nights were peaceful again. No sobs, no screams, no shrieks. Just blessed silence.

What woke him instead were his dreams, hot and disturbing and damnit, ridiculously adolescent. Well, he was human. Having a good-looking woman sleeping in his house was a little distracting. Once he'd figure that out, he worked his little black book ever harder – and left another half-dozen puzzled, unhappy women in his wake.

The first weeks of her employment rushed by. She hadn't even asked for a day off. She seemed content, spending all her time with Nicky, who loved her. His housekeeper loved her. The doormen and the concierge loved her. Hermione was just like that muggle character, Mary Poppins, come to life.

**_Impossible_**, a voice inside him whispered slyly.

She was, as Theo had succinctly put it, spectacular. And she was filled with passion. That kiss in his office. When would she show her true colors? He kept waiting for the other shoe to fall.

One morning during the third week, Draco picked up the phone to make a quick call before he left for his office. He heard Hermione's voice and then her low sexy laugh.

"Oh," he said, 'Sorry," and hung up the phone.

Who had she been talking to? He frowned adjusted his tie, grabbed his wallet and walked briskly out of the door.

That was her business, not his.

By noon it was driving him crazy.

Who could that be? Was it a man? Or maybe just a lady friend? Or could be her boyfriend? Does she have one?

_Damn it Draco get a grip!_

It's not her uncle for sure, because she communicates with him through her cell phone, could be Potter or Weasley or the Red haired Potter (Ginny) or the Looney. But damn who could that be!

By mid afternoon, he was pacing his office. Enough, he thought, reached for the phone and dialed home.

The phone rang a long time. Then Hermione answered sounded rushed.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Draco said.

"Yes, what is it Malfoy? We are in the middle of something. I am very busy."

_Not rushed. Breathless. And there was a hint of suppressed laughter in her voice. Hmm… _he thought.

Draco tapped a pencil against the edge of his desk.

"Busy? With what?"

"I have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"I am permitted visitors, am I not?" she replied irritated.

"Where's Claire?"

"She left early. She had a dental appointment. Malfoy, if you are done, I am – "

"Busy. Yeah. So you said." Draco's voice roughened.

"Who is this visitor? And where is Nicky?" he asked.

"The visitor is a friend. And Nicky is of course, right here with us."

Draco hung up the phone. He thought about who might be her visitor. He thought about that phone call. He thought about Nicky, right there with…

_Us._

Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of his private elevator, marched through the foyer and heard Hermione's soft, uninhibited laughter coming from the room.

"Oh," she said "babe, you are incredible! When did you learn to do that?"

Draco tossed his briefcase in the general direction of a table and ran.

"What the hell do you think you're – "

**Author's Notes: Cliffy! :D**  
thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! and don't forget to leave one for this chapter! Places, brands are not mine! ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Quiet friendly dinners

**Chapter 10**

**_So much for quiet friendly dinners._**

_Previously:_

_"Oh," she said. "babe, you are incredible! When did you learn to do that?"_

_Draco tossed his briefcase in the general direction of a table and ran._

_"What the hell do you think you're – "_

Hermione seated cross-legged on the carpet and looked up in surprise.

His nanny did indeed have a visitor, another young woman – dark-haired, in jeans and sneakers and cotton shirt. And another baby, sitting in the girl's legs, just as Nicky was seated in Hermione's, grinning and clapping her chubby hands.

"– doing?" Draco finished lamely, and felt his face burn.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as if the scene he'd expected to find was printed in garnish detail across his forehead. The other girl looked from one face to the other, and then scrambled to her feet with her charge in her arms.

"Thanks for the coffee, Hermione." She said in a heavy English accent.

"You are welcome," Hermione said, her gaze never leaving Draco's.

"See you tomorrow at the playground?"

Hermione didn't answer for a long minute. The she shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Listen," he said, "Hermione, your friend doesn't have to leave. I mean, I didn't intend to – "

He was talking to an empty room. Hermione's visitor and her charge were gone, and Hermione and Nicky were halfway to the nursery.

"Hermione. Hermione! Damn it, wait!" Draco called as he hurried after her.

"Okay. So I was wrong. I'm sorry, all right?" the nursery door slammed shut in his face. He thought about kicking it open, and then decided he'd done enough stupid things for one day.

Hermione would get over it. Besides, what was there to apologize for? She lived under his roof. She took care of Nicky. He had the right to hold her responsible for her actions.

Hermione avoided him.

She spoke when spoken to, answered questions about Nicky and saw that their paths hardly crossed.

Why would he want anything more?

Because, this woman was his employee, he didn't like her attitude, her behavior was insolent, and it was time to put an end to this nonsense.

Friday afternoon, he told his PA to cancel a three o'clock meeting, phone his dinner date and tell her he might be a little late. Then he headed home.

Hermione was in the greeting room with Nicky. They were sitting on the carpet, playing a game that seemed to involve Nicky giggling while Hermione gently tugged her to a sitting position.

"Good girl," Hermione crooned and smiled at her sweetly.

Nicky spotted him first. "Baa baa baa," she said, and shot him a huge grin.

Hermione looked up and stopped smiling. "You're early today, Mr. Malfoy." She said coolly, and rose to her feet.

She was wearing one of what he suppose she'd call her nanny outfits, suitable for a midsummer day, cropped trousers, a loose-fitting T-shirt and sandals. Her hair was pulled up back in a ponytail; her face was make-up free. She looked about as sexy as a stick, then why this sudden knot in his gut?

"Nicky and I will be out of your way as soon as I've collected her toys."

"Hermione..." Draco hesitated, he'd come home angry, wanting a confrontation. Now he knew what he wanted was to offer what she deserved, an apology. "Hermione," he said, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. You are of course; free to come to your own home whenever you wish. I should have not brought Nicky in here." She said.

"No! I mean its fine that you're here with Nicky." Draco took a breath. "What I'm saying is that, I'm sorry about what happened that day you – you had a friend here."

"There is no need to apologize for that either." What she meant was it's too late.

"Yeah, there is." Draco took a step toward her. "See, this custody case is very important to me, I can't lose Nicky, so I need to be careful with my actions and of course you too, because you are the one who's in charge with her."

"I understand that, but you don't have any reason to distrust me Malfoy, I may not be a professional Nanny, but I have a fair experience with children. And I know that we had a very rough past; and I'm willing to set aside that for Nicky." She said looking at him.

She picked up the baby, turned her back to him and started to walk back to the nursery. And then she turned around to face him and said, "Would you like to get to know Nicky better, Draco?"

"Um, sure…" he said. She then placed the baby into Draco's arms and let him carry Nicky to the nursery.

"She's certainly happy with you. You're wonderful with her." Draco commented as they walk into the nursery.

Hermione smiled, "She's a joy. Did you know that she can roll over?"

"No," Draco said, "Really?"

"If I put her on her tummy in her play yard, she rolls onto her back." She paused, "Lay her down in her play yard, and let her show you, and I'll just prepare her bath."

"Baa baa baa." Nicky said as Hermione, went inside the bathroom to fix the baby's bath.

Draco grinned, "Baa baa baa to you too sweetheart."

"She's a very special little girl," Hermione said, smiling as she walks to them from the bathroom and Nicky's showing Draco her new found skill.

"Yeah, she's really something. Blaise would be…" he frowned, swallowed a past lump that had suddenly risen in his throat.

"It must be terrible," Hermione said softly. "Losing someone whom you treated like your own brother."

He nodded. "Blaise was one in a million. He was the brother I never had. He's my best friend."

A light hand fell on his shoulder. "So is his Daughter." Hermione hesitated. "Draco? It's Nicky's bath time. Would you like to stay and help?" she smiled.

Draco, she called him Draco again. He cleared his throat.

"You sure I won't be in the way?"

She smiled, "You won't be in the way if I put you to work."

He smiled back and carried the baby. "Just point me in the right direction and step back."

Clearly he's going to be second in command. He took off his jacket and rolled back his sleeves. He held Nicky while Hermione put on an apron and get the baby tub and the towel in position.

She did the actual bathing, though he got as wet as If he'd been part of the actual procedure. Nicky, it seemed, was great at slapping at the water and giggling.

"All done." Hermione said, and it was his clue to wrap the baby in a big towel and dry her during an improvised game of peek-a-boo that sent her to a fits of laughter.

"She really loves to play," Hermione said proudly, and it occurred to him that he didn't know as much as he should about Nicky. It's definitely time to change that.

Hermione dressed Nicky in a pair of pajamas with little yellow ducks all over them. Then she looked up at Draco.

"Thanks for all your help."

"I enjoyed it."

She smiled. "You are soaked Draco, I should have given you an apron."

"No problem."

"Well – "

"So," he said briskly, "what's next?"

"Next? Oh," her face pinked, "with Nicky, you mean? Well, I'm going to take her down to the kitchen and feed her."

"Fine, give me five minutes to get out of this wet stuff and I'll meet you there."

"Oh, but it isn't – "

"I think it is," he said quietly, 'It only hit me that I don't know a lot about Nicky and I should."

When Draco reached the kitchen, Nicky was eating something noxious-looking.

"Mashed banana and Pablum," Hermione said, trying not to laugh at his expression. "And be careful Draco, babies are very good at reading faces."

"Yum – yum." He said bravely.

Nicky flashed him a gummy smile.

When the banana-and-whatever was all gone, Draco took the baby in his arms and feed her, her bottle. Her eyelids were dropping by the time she reached the final inch.

Hermione held out her arms. "I'll put her to bed." She whispered.

Draco nodded and he followed Hermione into the hall and watched her as she walk back inside the nursery. The evening was at end, and he was grateful it had worked out well. After all, it was easier to get along with an employee than not to get along with her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned. His heart seemed to rise into his throat. How beautiful she was, how right she looked with the baby in her arms and resting against her chest.

"Hermione," he cleared his throat. "Claire's sure to have left something for supper."

"Oh, she did. There's a cold chicken and a salad, and – "

"How about having supper with me?"

An eternity seemed to pass. Hermione touched the tip of her tongue to her lips. "Don't you have dinner plans?"

"None." He said blithely, and made a mental note to have his PA send his would-be date a couple of dozen long-stemmed roses in the morning.

"Still, Draco – "

"I figured you could bring me up to speed on what's new with Nicky."

"Oh. Of course, I'll be right back."

Draco hurried back into the kitchen. Should they eat here or in the dinning room? Summer still gripped the city, so building a fire on the hearth in the sitting room's massive stone fireplace would be –"

_'Oh for God's sake Draco!'_

"Just get out the chicken," he muttered, "and the salad, set it on the kitchen counter and remember that this is a meal, nothing more."

By the time Hermione reappeared, he'd set the table in the terrace. Hey, it made sense. It as a warm night; the trees in the park were an intense green. Why have a terrace if you don't use it?

He opened a chilled bottle of Sauvigon Blanc or the same reason. Why not? Didn't a meal deserve some _vino_?"

They chatted easily while they ate. Hermione had a dozen of Nicky stories to tell and he smiled at all of them. Then they fell silent.

He cleared his throat. "So," he said, "what do you think about working here?"

"Well, so far so good. Everyone was nice and the environment is very good, especially the park."

"Um, I think you should take a day off. I'm sue Claire could watch over Nicky."

"That's alright Draco, I – "

"I'm sure you missed your friends, you should visit them."

Their eyes met. He could have sworn he felt electricity sizzle across the table.

"Thank you Draco, but – "

"I like that too," he said.

"What?"

He reached for her hand, enfolded it in his.

"That you call me Draco instead of Malfoy."

Hermione wrenched her hands free from his and shot to her feet. "I – I have to check on Nicky."

He pushed back on his chair and stood up. "Hermione – "

"Don't," she whispered.

All he had to do was to reach out and take her in his arms. He knew what would happen. So did she, he could see the awareness in her eyes, but he'd done enough trouble to this woman already. He'd crushed her dream of having a much exciting office job that would require her knowledge and skills, instead she became a nanny.

He took a step forward her. Saw the pupils in her eyes enlarged and darken. One kiss, just one kiss –

The baby's tentative cry trailed from the nursery.

"Nicky," she said in a rush.

Draco nodded. Nicky. And Reality. Just in time.

"Sure," he forced a smile. "Go on, I'll clean up here."

Then, before he could weight the consequences, before she could protest, he cupped Hermione's face in his hands, lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

Her eyes closed. She swayed toward him. For a moment nothing existed but the magic of their kiss.

Draco dropped his hands to his sides. And Hermione fled.

**Author's Notes: **thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! and don't forget to leave one for this chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11: A Compromising Situation

**Author's Notes:** _An update guys! this is one of my favorite chapters (so far) LOL. :) enjoy! ;)  
_

**Chapter 11**

_ A Compromising Situation_

Things were peaceful right after that. So much for the quiet, friendly dinners. No more snipping cold looks and turned backs. But there were also no more smiles from Hermione. No more easy conversation either, not even when he gave Nicky her bottle or went to the nursery to tuck her in. Draco was doing those things now, coming home earlier, not going out at night, and working hard at getting to know Nicky.

The baby made it easy. She beamed whenever she saw him. He just wishes Hermione would beam at him. Or maybe at least smile. She was unfailingly polite, dolling out _"Yes, sir."_ and _"No, thank you sir",_ as if they were a part of the job requirement – which he supposed they were.

But he kept remembering that for one evening, at least, she had not acted as if this was a job. He knew deep inside that there was something wrong. She worked for him; he had rules about that. Okay, so he should have not kissed her. But that didn't mean she had to stop talking to him, did it?

Saturday, he decided to find out.

He waited until he knew she had Nicky in the stroller. Then he ambled into the foyer.

"You going to the park?" he said, as casually as if they chatted like this all the time.

He'd caught her by surprise. He could tell by the way she looked up from adjusting Nicky's harness.

"Yes."

"Great." He smiled. "I've been cooped up in the office all week. A walk in the park sounds great."

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "Nicky will love having you with her," she said pleasantly. "And I can have a little time for myself."

"To do what?" he said, before he could stop himself.

"Go shopping. Wash my hair. You know."

What he knew, he thought grimly as he pushed the stroller through the park, was that those were things women offered as excuses when they didn't want to see a man, when they didn't like a guy. At least that's what he thought.

Well, that wasn't what was happening here.

Okay, it was, but not because Hermione didn't like him. She liked him, all right. That evening they spent together, the way she'd slipped into using his name, her soft laughter…

It made him angry. At her, for not admitting she'd wanted to kiss him as much as he'd wanted to kiss her, at himself, for doing something stupid, at the entire situation, because he couldn't seem to find a remedy.

'Some Gryffindor, huh?' he thought as he kicked at some pebbles in the park.

So, as time passed, he did his best not to think about it. He had other things on his mind: Meetings, appointments, business. And there was this thing with the social worker, this Janet. The woman had paid two home visits and he'd been there for both. They'd seemed to go smoothly, but he'd caught her giving Hermione what could only be called suspicious looks.

"Your Nanny is such an attractive woman, Mr. Malfoy," she'd said the last time, when Hermione took Nicky from the room to change her diaper.

Draco, remembering his lawyer's initial warnings, had felt something cold tap-dance along his spine.

"I guess she is," he'd said with lazy ease, "but what matters to me is that she's wonderful with Nicky."

He knew it was almost decision time. Janet asked him more and more questions about Nicky's future. Had he thought about her schooling? About her possible need, as she got older, for a female figure in her life? Was she measuring him against that gold-digger-old-hag? He sensed that this old-lady was turning up the pressure.

The old lady had the right to visit Nicky. She never came when Draco was there, and at first, her visits had been cursory Hellos and Goodbyes. Hermione told him they'd lasted maybe five minutes. Though lately, she said, the visits were lengthier and more frequent.

"She doesn't hold Nicky or anything, but she brings a toy each visit, and she makes a point of asking me the time she arrives and when she leaves." Hermione said.

Theo grew solemn at the news. "She's building her case, Draco. Little presents, longer visits. It's a way of showing she's interested in Nicole's welfare."

"But Hermione said she never goes anywhere near Nicky."

Theo shrugged. "Trust me, she will if she's there at the same time as the social worker. She's a clever woman, working at looking like the 'Mother of the Year' even though we know she isn't."

"Then why hasn't Child Protective Services kicked her out on her behind and given me formal custody? This woman is only after Nicky's inheritance, Theo. Surely they can see that?"

"Be patient, Draco. We're gathering information."

Draco had been patient. And finally his Lawyer called to say it way paying off.

"The detective we hired came by this morning," he said. "He gave me a folder two inched thick. The woman has a long history of men and addiction. Give me a week and I'll be ready to move ahead."

Draco sighed in relief. "That's great news Theo."

"This should all be resolved in your favor pretty quickly. Well, assuming that the social worker doesn't pop in for a visit and find you and Granger in, shall we call it, I don't know, maybe in a compromising situation?"

Both men laughed.

"Speaking of things going well, how is Granger working out?"

_'She's so polite she gives me a head ache_,' Draco thought. "She's working out fine," he said.

He hung up the phone and pushed back from his desk. Why think about it now? Except for Theo's phone call, the day had been rough. There had been a problem at one of the company's area office in Manhattan due to the hacking in the security system, add Hermione's attitude to that mix and his head might just explode.

He thought about taking a couple of aspirin and brew a relaxing potion at home. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it's almost five. Hermione would be bathing Nicky; Claire would be getting ready to leave. His home would be quiet; he could shower, get into jeans and some comfortable clothes, sit on the terrace with a Firewhiskey for company and watch the sunset overtake the park.

Definitely an excellent plan, he thought. By the time Draco stepped out of his car, the ache in his head was easing. And he'd figure right, the place was as silent as a tomb. Hermione and the baby were undoubtedly in the nursery. Claire was still here – he could hear her humming softly in the kitchen – but she'd be leaving soon.

He headed for the stairs. He'd take those aspirins and potion now, then a long shower…

"Whoa!"

He saw the tracks and the gaily colored wooden trains, but by then it was too late. He only had time for a couple of frantic dance steps, a pirouette over the tracks that would have delighted Baryshnikov…

Then he went down on his ass.

The resultant crash was impressive. He heard Claire called out. Hermione shouted something too, and then he heard both women running toward him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Claire gasped, "are you alright?"

"Draco, ohmygod!" Hermione said, and followed that with a lot of things he couldn't understand.

He told himself it was because she was saying it in a different language. It couldn't be because she was kneeling beside him, wearing nothing but a frantic look and a bath towel.

'_Venus_,' Draco thought, '_rising from the sea, just like the painting_.'

Venus was making a fool of him the last weeks, treating him as if they hadn't had that quiet meal together, as if she hadn't sighed when he kissed her. Did he have to break his neck before she deigned to notice him?

"Draco, please, do you need to see a healer?"

Draco glared and got to his feet. His tailbone hurt, but he'd sooner have said he was Bobo the Clown than admit to that.

"What I need," he said coldly, "is a no-toy zone in this place!"

Hermione turned pale. '_Who gives a damn? How much crap was a man supposed to take from a woman?'_

"There's a closet in the nursery, and a big toy box. That's where these trains belong."

"Yes. You are right." Hermione rose to her feet, one hand clutching the edges of the towel together. "I apologize, but – "

"But what? If the nursery needs more storage space, tell me and I'll arrange for a carpenter to build some shelves!"

He knew his voice was rising but he was done with tolerating disrespect in his own home, and to hell with anyone who didn't see Hermione's avoidance of him as that.

"Uh…uh…" Claire, wise soul that she was, began backing out of the room. "I'll – I'll just – it's late, sir, and – "

Draco nodded and turned back his attention to Hermione.

"If you need shelves," he snapped, "you only had to say so, but how could you do that without talking to _me_?"

She was trembling. _Good. Let her remember her place here._ Draco thought. She was his employee. When had she lost sight of that?

"And what is Nicky doing that you thought you could leave her alone?"

"Nicky's asleep. I would never – "

"The last time I know, people take showers in the morning. They take them at night. They don't take them in the middle of the day."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's not the middle of the day, and I do _not_ need your permission to shower."

"Walking around like that, in a towel. Where's your sense of decorum? Have you got no decency at all?"

Where was his sanity, was a better question. She hadn't been walking around, she'd been in her room until he took that stupid fall, but how could a man be logical when a woman as beautiful and as impossible as this, stood before him wearing nothing but a towel?

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I am not yelling," he roared. "And don't bother crying. Tears will get you nowhere."

"You think I weep because of you?" Hermione jerked her shin up. "Hah! I cry for myself. For ever agreeing to work for a – for a – BLAST-ENDED SKREWT!"

"What did you call me?" Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. "I've had enough of your attitude!"

"And I have had enough of your dictatorialness. I quit." She spat.

"There is no such word," Draco snarled. "And you can't quit. You're fired!"

"You are a horrible, arrogant man! You'll never change, Malfoy!"

"You are an insolent, ungrateful woman!"

"You – you – "

"That's right baby." Draco jabbed a thumb into the center of his chest. "Me. I set the rules. I am in charge. And you are – you are- "

He cursed, hauled Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

Hermione gasped.

The pig-headed snake! The no-good, despicable brute! The insolence of him! The audacity! The impudence…

_'Oh dear Godric,' _Hermione thought, and she dug her hands into Draco's blonde silky hair, dragged his head down to her and kissed him back.

He groaned and gathered her closer.

She sighed and rose toward him.

_'Stop! This is wrong, Hermione!'_ her fevered brain shouted. This was all wrong. Draco was her employer, her childhood enemy. There were rules. There was propriety.

And there was this.

'_This_,' Hermione thought, and opened her mouth to his.

Draco said her name. Cupped her face, tilted back her head and took his mouth from hers just long enough to nip at her throat.

Hermione shuddered. "Draco," she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back. "God, yes – "

His hands slid under the towel and cupped her bottom, lifting her into him. His body was all hard, powerful muscle; his body, pressing against hers, made her moan with need.

Another minute and surely her heart would burst. Nothing she'd ever imagined had prepared her for this. His kissed deepened and Hermione felt the sweep of his tongue against hers; delicately she sucked on the tip, and he made a sound deep in his throat that sent heat racing all over her body.

Hermione cried out. She tore Draco's shirt. Buttons popped and then her palms were against his hot, silky, smooth skin. He lifted her; her legs wrapped around his waist as he backed her against the wall…

"What in heaven's name do you people think you're doing?" The voice cracked through the room with the force of a whip.

**Author's Notes: **i know..**CLIFFY**! hahaha! i'm evil, but you guys love me, i know.. ;) don't kill me please? i'll post the next chapter in a few days. hahaha! :)


	12. Chapter 12: The Solution

**Chapter 12**

**_The Solution  
_**

**_"What in heaven's name do you people think you're doing?"_**

**_The voice cracked through the room with the force of a whip._**

Draco and Hermione jumped apart, just as they had that day in his office, only this was worse.

_'A thousand times worse.' _Draco thought in horror.

Hermione, damned near naked, was twined around him. His shirt in tatters, his hands were all over her. And the woman who'd barked those words, who stood staring at them with revulsion, was the **social worker**.

Draco swept Hermione behind him.

'_Think,' _he told himself furiously. Disaster loomed but there had to be a way to avoid it. He'd made presentations that turned hostile CEOs into allies; once, in Colombia, he'd even fast-talked his way out of what associates said would have been a kidnapping.

Surely he could talk his way out of this?

"Miss Janet," he said calmly.

Mrs. McDonald stepped into view, took in the scene and went white. Hey, why not? A man might as well have an audience for a performance like this.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said, clasping her hands over her bosom. "The doorman rang and he said this lady wanted to come up and he knew she'd been here before and I said to wait until I spoke with you but you – but you were occupied, sir, and – and – "

"I understand, Claire. Perhaps you'd make some coffee? I'm sure our – guest – would appreciate it."

His housekeeper shot him a look of gratitude and fled, but the social worker's expression grew more frigid.

"I am not your guest, Mr. Malfoy. I am here on official business. What we call an unannounced visit."

Draco thought of the joke Theo had made about being caught in a compromising position. _Damn, damn, damn. _Behind him, Hermione was trying to tug her hand free of his. He tightened his grasp. The last thing he needed was her racing across the room in that towel.

"We find such visits most illuminating." The woman's smile could have curled cream.

Hermione gave a soft moan of despair and buried her face in his shoulder. Despite everything, this disastrous encounter, his unconscionable loss of control, he wished he could draw her into his arms to comfort her.

What he had to do was think, hadn't Theo said they had almost everything the needed to push Nicky's money-hungry grandmother out of the picture? To lose the baby now…

And in that instant Draco saw the path to salvation.

"Miss Janet," he said carefully, "I know how this appears – "

"**_Appears_**, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I can explain."

"I don't think you can. What I have just observed…I must say Nicole's Grandmother warned us that you had, shall we say, quite a reputation as a bachelor, and now – "

"And now," Draco said briskly, turning to Hermione, shielding her still as he shrugged off his suit coat, wrapped her in it and then drew her to his side, "and now those days are over." He smiled for the social worker but tightened his arm around Hermione in what he hoped she'd recognize as a warning.

"Over?" the contempt in Miss Fray's voice was almost palpable. "Not from what I just observed."

Draco beamed at Hermione, who was looking up at him in confusion. '_You don't know half of it, sweetheart,'_ he thought, and drew a steadying breath. "What you just saw was a celebration. You see, Miss Granger has done me the honor of agreeing to become my wife.

Silence fell over the room. Draco figured it was the calm that might precede a tornado.

"Hermione?" he said softly, but she was already shaking her head.

"No! Miss Fray, what Mr. Malfoy just said – "

"What I said is not for publication," Draco said pleasantly. He smiled at Hermione, though his eyes flashed warning.

"I'm sure you can understand our wish of privacy."

"Draco –"

"Darling, surely you can see that we have to let Miss Janet in on our secret? Otherwise she'd reach the wrong conclusion, and that would not be good for Nicky."

Hermione blinked, "Not good for – "

"Exactly."

"Oh," he could almost see her figuring it out. Then she flashed him a dazzling smile and sent another to the social worker. "We would not want you to think Draco and I – that we were – " she blushed. "We are of course engaged. Otherwise this would never have happened."

Miss Janet Fray looked dazed. _'Welcome to the club.'_ Draco thought.

"You're getting married?"

He nodded. "Hermione's done me the honor of agreeing to become my wife."

The social worker folded her lips in. "Still, what happened here – "

"We thought my housekeeper had left for the evening. We knew Nicky was in her crib, asleep. And – " he chuckled, "and I guess we just got carried away."

"I see."

"Good. I hope you would, because – "

"When will this marriage take place, Mr. Malfoy? I wouldn't want Nicole in this sort of, um, this sort of situation any longer than necessary." The social worker said.

"Nor do we – which is why we've decided to get married at the end of the week."

Hermione jerked as if she'd touched a live wire.

"Draco," she said, "I told you, it takes time to arrange a wedding."

"I know, sweetheart." Draco tightened his hold on her and gazed down into her eyes. "Which is why, I told _you_ that I don't care about fancy weddings." He smiled, bent his head, gave her a light kiss and considered himself lucky she didn't snarl and bite him. "Being husband and wife, making a home for our Nicky…that's all that matters. Isn't that right?"

He knew Hermione wanted to kill him, but Miss Janet was buying the performance. Moments ago she'd looked as if she'd stumbled into an orgy. Now she was beaming.

"Well, that's just wonderful news, because – well, let me be candid. We've run into some difficulties concerning Nicole's grandmother."

"Really?" Draco said carefully.

"That's one of the reasons we decided to step up our visits here." Miss Janet dropped her voice. "I have to admit, after what I saw this evening; I'd have been faced with a dilemma. Would it be better to leave Nicole in a, uh, a morally questionable situation with you, or place her in foster care while we tried to sort things out?"

"No foster care," Hermione said sharply. "Not for our little girl."

"Well, no. Not now. Everything else about Mr. Malfoy checked out well. And now that the two of you are getting married… I have noted how much Nicole's bonded with you Miss Granger. There's no harm in telling you both that I'm going to file a very positive report." She laughed gaily. "That's a secret of course, but then, you've already shared your secret with me!"

They made small talk for another minute or two. Then Draco pressed a tender kiss to Hermione's hair.

"Darling, I'll just see Miss Fray out…"

"You do that, _darling_," Hermione said, with another of those dazzling smiles.

It was too dazzling. When he came back, she was gone.

Draco sighed, went to the nursery and knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" No answer. He knocked again. "Hermione. We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"You know damned well that we do. Come on. Open the door." He waited. Then cursed under his breath and tried to open it but it was locked. "Dammit, Hermione – "

The door swung open a couple of inches, just enough to let him see a quadrant of her face.

"You will wake the baby!"

"Get some clothes on and come downstairs so we can discuss this like rational human beings."

"I told you, we have nothing to talk about. Lying to that woman was stupid. Telling her we were getting married in a couple of days was even stupider. How long do you think she'll believe that ridiculous story? And what about me?"

"Look, Hermione – "

"This is twice you used me, Draco. First when you forced me to take this job, and now you've forced me to lie about getting married."

"I didn't force you. I offered you employment when you needed it. As for tonight, what did you want me to do? What I told that woman was all I could think of to keep Nicky! I love the kid. I though you loved her too, but I guess I was wrong."

"You are really a horrible man! How can you say such a thing?! Of course I love her!"

"Then we're on the same page."

"The same…? What does that mean?"

He considered telling her, in detail, but why ruin things so quickly?

"Just get dressed and come downstairs so we can work this thing out."

"We've got nothing to work out," she said with frost in her voice. "The lie was yours. So is dealing with it."

"Okay. You're right. Now, please, get dressed and come down."

She stared at him. The she gave a reluctant nod and closed the door. He heard the lock fall into place. For some crazy reason, that definitive _click_ infuriated him. He wanted to kick the door down, sweep Hermione into his arms…

"Hermione!"

The door opened again, this time barely an inch.

"What now?"

"I'm going to ask Claire to stay for a couple of hours."

"Excellent," Hermione said coolly. "She can play referee."

Draco decided to ignore the gibe. "Put on something suitable for going out."

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Well, maybe he had.

"Nothing fancy. Just what you'd wear for dinner at any little restaurant." Hell, he sounded like a maniac. "Look, we can't talk here. We need a place that's private."

"This is a huge flat, Draco. It has, what? Five, ten rooms?"

"I know how many rooms it has, dammit!"

"Then why - ?"

"Because I say so. Because I'm your boss. Because that's how it's going to be. Any more questions?"

He felt it again, the almost overwhelming desire to sweep her into his arms… _Nicky_, he reminded himself. _Nicky was in the very next room_.

It was the only reason he was able to walk away.

**Author's Notes: **i hope you guys enjoyed this one! it's not that long, but i need to end it in this part so it won't end up as a cliffy. Also i'm so sorry for my other readers who find my grammar distracting. i'm trying to do better. :) read and review please! :D

BTW, the social worker's name is Ms. Janet Fray. Draco calls her Ms. Janet, Hermione calls her Ms. Fray. :)


	13. Chapter 13 Getting to know you better

**Chapter 13**

_Getting to know you, getting to know more about you._

Dinner. Dinner out, with Draco.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared into the mirror. She had been crazy to even consider it.

But what choice did she have? He was right, he was her boss. More to the point that look in his eyes…heaven only knew what he'd have done if she said no. He wanted to talk, he said, but what was the point? He'd told a lie so enormous it still made her breath catch.

_Now what?_

He would not actually ask her to marry him anymore than he would expect her to agree to it. He didn't want a wife. She's certainly not looking for a husband. He is a bachelor, in the prime of his life. She is a woman who just wants to get out of routine and experience something different in life. Each of them was committed to the idea of freedom – and even if they hadn't been, they weren't in love. Other people might not believe that love had to exist before a man and a woman wed, but she did.

If ever she chooses to marry, in the distant future, she would marry for love, for passion, for all the reasons people didn't understand. Like – like feeling your heart lift at the simple sight of your beloved or wanting to throw yourself into his arms when you saw him, or smiling at the sound of his voice…

Hermione's throat constricted.

All right, yes, she felt those things about Draco, which only proved she knew nothing about love. All those emotions had to do with infatuation, not any deeper emotion. And, yes, she was a _little_ infatuated with him. What woman wouldn't be? Draco is handsome; he's the most eligible bachelor both in wizarding and muggle world. He is smart; he's second to her back when they were in Hogwarts. He is funny and easy to talk to, when he wasn't barking out orders. And he could be charming when he wants to be.

And- _'Truth time, Hermione' _- what had almost happened a little while ago was what she fantasies of every night, his kisses, and caresses. She wanted them, wanted him. If Ms. Fray hadn't walked in, she would have given herself to him right there, against the wall.

Thank God she hadn't.

What mattered was that he had told a monumental lie, and even though she'd said it was his problem, she would do her best to help him get out of it, for Nicky's sake.

_Okay._

She took a deep breath. How did she look? Her hair hung loose to her shoulders; she'd put on a simple silk dress that barely grazed her knees and was the color of rich cream. Her shoes were shiny black leather, the heels spiked. She hadn't worm any of these things since she'd come to work for Draco. He was accustomed to seeing her in jeans. What would he think when he saw her tonight?

Her heart thundered.

Who cared what he thought? They were going out to discuss strategy. Dress for dinner at a casual restaurant, he'd said. And she had.

Hermione shut off the light, went into the baby's room for one last check, and then headed down the stairs.

Would she show up?

Or would she stay in the nursery and lock the door?

Draco paced the foyer, hands in the pockets of his tan chinos.

No. She'd be here. She'd said she would, and knowing Hermione since they were eleven (even they were not in good terms), she always kept her word. Yes, but what would she say when he told her there was only one way out of this - ?

"Draco."

He looked up. Hermione was at the top of the stairs, standing very still with her on the railing.

His mouth went dry.

She's **_beautiful_**. God, she's more than that. He just didn't have a word for it. Nobody would. There is no single word that could possibly describe Hermione. The soft features of her face, the slender body that curved in all the places it should. And those long, lovely legs, the shoes that made him imagine her wearing just them and nothing else.

_'Put your eyes back in your head, Draco.'_

"Hermione." His voice sounded rusty. He cleared his throat, cleared his brain, shot a look at his watch as if he could actually tell the time, and then looked at her. "Excellent timing, I made a reservation for eight." He waited for her to say something, to start walking down the stair. When she didn't, he jerked his head towards the door.

"Let's go," he said briskly. "We don't want to be late."

She nodded and descended toward him. Draco watched the flash of leg, the sway of hip, until he knew it wouldn't be wise to watch any more. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and busied himself putting it on.

A casual restaurant, he'd said.

Hermione supposed this one casual. It was Italian, intimate and quietly elegant, it was also romantic. The perfect place for a date, had this been a date, which absolutely, it was not.

The captain obviously knew Draco. He greeted them with smiles, and then led them to a candlelit table that overlooked a small garden. He and Draco had a brief conversation about wines before he asked her if she preferred white or red.

"Neither," she said, hating herself for sounding so prissy but, really, what did wine and candlelight and gardens have to do with the reason they were here?

A muscle knotted in Draco's jaw. "No wine tonight thanks, just the menus, please."

Hermione opened hers, glanced at it, and then put it down.

"Have you decided on what you're having so quickly?"

"Actually, I am not very hungry."

Draco leaned forward. "Actually," he said "you don't want to be here. Isn't that right?"

"We are here to discuss the lie you told."

"Is it against the law to eat while we do that?"

Their eyes met. What could she say that wouldn't sound ridiculous? Hermione frowned, and then opened her menu again.

"A green salad," she said crisply "Chicken Marsala and Coffee." She snapped the menu closed and put it aside. "Satisfied?"

He nodded. "For the moment," he said, and discreetly signaled for their waiter.

The food was probably wonderful, but she couldn't taste any of it.

She kept thinking. She is here with Draco. Weeks of living under his roof, of being polite strangers except for that one incredible night when they'd shared a meal and laughed and talked and he'd kissed her, and now she was here, in this elegant little restaurant, sitting at a table with him.

The meal had begun stiffly but he hadn't let it continue that way. When their main courses had arrive the chicken for her, pasta for him he'd asked if hers was to her liking.

"Fine," she replied politely.

He said he was glad because, for some reason, he'd just flashed back to the first meal he'd ever eaten in a muggle restaurant.

"It was a year after Hogwarts, "he said, "and it wasn't fine at all. "

"You'd never eaten in a muggle restaurant?'' she said, before she had time to think.

"Not unless you count McD 's as fine dining.''

She stopped herself from smiling. They weren't supposed to be telling amusing stories; they were supposed to be planning a way out of Draco's monumental lie.

"It was a dare I needed to do since I lost a bet on Quidditch to Blaise. It was the French restaurant that closed three years ago."

He forked up a swirl of pasta, put it in his mouth and chewed. Hermione waited as long as she could.

"And?"

Draco looked up. "Oh, I thought maybe I was boring you."

His eyes glinted with mischief. She wanted to tell him that he was, but how many lies could one evening support?

"Just tell me the story Draco, all right?"

"Well, I understand French, but there was one dish that was not familiar to me, so I give it a try."

Hermione laughed. "You ended up with snails?"

"Worse. It turns out that the menu that I got had a mistake in it, the dish that I ordered turned out to be Ballotine de Veau Cordon Bleu." Draco put down his fork. "Basically, it was – "

"Boiled parts, I don't even want to think about what boiled parts," Hermione said with a shudder.

"You've had it?"

"One summer in tours, with my parents. When did you find out?"

"When I couldn't chew through my first mouthful." He smiled. "I asked the waiter what is it that I ordered, he told me, and I guess I turned green."

"Then Blaise peed on his pants, laughing, after he knew about it?"

It seems that she's calming down. God, how beautiful she is right now. And that smile…

"Draco? Am I Right?"

"Oh, not really, I took him back to that restaurant and ordered for him the same dish. He was cunning though; he put all the pieces together and I was not successful in making him eat it. We just gave it to Crabbe, when we saw him at Diagon Alley." Draco said while shaking his head. "Those were the fun days with Blaise. We may not be related by blood, I couldn't ask for a better brother."

Hermione pushed her plate away. "We came here to talk."

"Well, we are talking. You're getting to know me; I'm getting to know you."

"We came here to talk about what you told the social worker, and how you can get out from under that monstrous lie."

His smile faded. "Getting out from it is easy, Hermione. I just call her up and tell her there isn't going to be a wedding. The hard part is what happens after." He paused, "Nicky in foster care."

Hermione's face whitened.

"Or maybe Grandma will come up with a hotshot lawyer who'll find a way to make her look like Saint Joan. At the very least, there'll be a long court battle. For all I know, they'd take Nicky from me while it goes on."

"From us, Draco. I love her. You know that."

He did, he'd counted on it. Now he leaned forward, the moment of truth had arrived.

"There's one solution." He said softly. "But I'd need your cooperation."

"I would do anything for Nicky. You know that."

He'd counted on that, too.

"In that case…" Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes, stormy grey meets chocolate brown, as he reach for her hand. "Marry me, Hermione. And help me guarantee our little girl a happy life."

AN: **i hope you enjoyed this one! please leave a review and thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter guys! i love you all! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14: As long as you want me to

**Chapter 14**

_As long as you want me to._

Was this his idea of a joke?

A joke would fit with their conversation. He'd told her an amusing story a couple of minutes ago, so this could very well be –

It wasn't. Nobody told jokes when they stared at you as hard as Draco was staring at her. Hermione snapped her hand from his and sat back.

"Are you _crazy_?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

His tone was as flat as his eyes. He was dead serious. Tension made it hard to breathe.

"She knows what she saw, Hermione, and she thinks it was dead wrong."

"It was."

His eyes flashed. "The hell it was!"

"I am Nicky's nanny. You are her uncle."

"You're a woman." His voice roughened. "An incredibly desirable woman and I'm a man, we've been dancing around that since the night we met."

"We have not!"

"This isn't the time to argue about it. I did what I had to do. For all I know, the social worker could have taken Nicky on the spot."

She couldn't argue with that. He had done what he had to do to protect Nicky, but marriage…

"I know," he said softly, as if she'd spoken the words aloud. "Marriage isn't at all what you want for yourself. Well, it isn't what I want, either. You know those magazine articles? _One hundred things to do before you die? _Trust me, Hermione. Getting married wouldn't even make into my top thousand."

Nor into hers, but then why there is this sudden ache in her heart?

"Don't look at me that way." He said gruffly. "Do you think I'm happy, asking this from you?"

Did he think _she_ was happy, hearing him first suggest the impossible and then describe it as one step up from hell?

"Look, if I could come up with another idea, I would, but I can't. If you don't marry me, I'll lose Nicky."

Hermione reached for her purse. Anger was safer than whatever other emotion was trying to push its way through.

"Just listen to yourself, Malfoy. I do not agree to some things I do not want, you will suffer the consequences."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. It's Nicole who'll suffer the consequences."

"Why don't you just _obliviate_ the social worker?"

"Granger, it's on our law not to do magic on a muggle. And if the ministry finds out, I'll be sent to Azkaban, and then I'll automatically lose my custody of Nicky."

"You'll find a way around it. You always do."

"There _is_ no way around it! We get married, or Nicky goes to the hands of the social worker."

Tears burned her eyes. "How can you do this, Draco? It's not fair! To make me feel responsible for my baby's future…"

"Did you just hear what you said? You called her your baby."

Hermione froze. "A slip of the tongue."

"The hell it was. You say you love her but you'd let her go into foster care, or into the hands of an avaricious woman who sees dollar signs whenever she looks at Nicky?"

He was pushing all the right buttons. She could feel herself weakening. Desperate, she shook her head.

"No, it's insane."

"Because?"

"Because – because of what you said. That neither of us wants to get married."

"I agree. But this wouldn't really be a marriage."

She blinked. "It wouldn't?"

"We'd only have to stay married until my guardianship of Nicky is secured."

Hermione stared at him. "You mean, we would have – what do those romance novels call it - a marriage of convenience?"

"I don't know the term but, yeah, that's what it would be. My attorney would draw up an agreement. We'd both sign it. You can file for divorce as soon as Nicky's custody is settled." His eyebrows rose. "You didn't think I meant we'd do the 'until death do us part' thing, do you?"

Of course, they're going to get married in the muggle world, and divorce is as fast as being _confounded_. And that was exactly what she had thought. Now she realized how foolish she'd been. Draco was not an 'until death do us part' person. Well, neither was she.

The why did his words stab at her heart?

"Hermione," he reached for her hands, clasped them lightly in his. "I know I'm asking a lot."

She nodded. It was the understatement of a lifetime.

"If there were another way…"

She nodded again. He was right, there wasn't.

"We both love Nicky."

Hermione nodded another time. All this nodding, was that the reason for the ache blooming behind her eyes?

"So, we do what we have to do to keep Nicky safe. A civil ceremony, something quick but legal, and once Nicky's situation is resolved –"

"We end the marriage."

"Right. I'll tell my attorney to find the fastest way to do it."

"A quick marriage, a quick divorce," she said brightly. "Who could ask for anything better?"

"Of course I'll make a generous settlement on you."

Hermione's face whitened. She pulled her hands free of Draco's. He knew right away he'd made a mistake.

"Do you think I would take your money?"

"Okay. Okay, no settlement."

"If I did this – if I did it – it would not be for payment!"

Her eyes had gone hot with anger. Draco nodded. He'd have to tread carefully.

"A job, then. Don't look at me like that. I was going to tell you anyway. There'll be an opening coming up in my company in a few months." A lie, but meaningless compared to the other lies of the night. "It'll be perfect for you."

"I just said – "

"Look, we can argue over the details later. Right now, just tell me you'll agree to be my wife for a few months."

Her expression went blank. "That long?"

Why did that question annoy him? It wasn't as if he'd gone down on his knees and offered her his heart.

"I don't know," he said bluntly. "Just however long it takes, okay?"

She swallowed. He could see the movement in her throat and that made him remember the softness of her skin there, just there at the hallow, where he could see the swift beat of her pulse.

She leaned back in her chair. "I need time to think."

"There is no time." Urgency crept into his voice. "The Fray woman will be watching us like a hawk and I told her we'd be getting married right away, remember?"

Hermione's eyes darken. "Why is everything all about you? _You_ came up with that ugly lie, and it was all because _you_ forced yourself on me!"

"_I what?_ Hermione! Damnit, what the hell are you doing?"

A stupid question. What was she doing was bolting from her chair and racing out of the restaurant. Draco cursed, shot to his feet and dropped a handful of bills on the table.

The captain hurried over. "Mr. Malfoy, sir, is everything –?"

Draco didn't bother answering. He ran, oblivious to the stares, the whispers, flung the door open and stepped onto the street.

Clouds had been scudding high over the city's concrete canyons most of the day. Now those clouds had opened up. A warm light rain was falling, drawing a green, woodsy scent from the sycamores that stood like sentinels along the curb.

_Where the hell was she?_

There! Half a block away, running barefoot, her spiked heels clutched in her hand. Draco took off after her, caught her and spun her toward him.

"Forced myself?" he jerked her to her toes. "You wanted what happened as much as I did, Lady."

"That is not true!"

The rain was coming down harder. Drops of it glittered like diamonds on the tips of Hermione's lashes.

"Stop lying to yourself."

"_You_ are the liar, Draco Malfoy. Liar, liar, li – "

Draco kissed her. Hermione tried to twist free but he thrust his hands into her hair and held her fast, angled his mouth over hers, kissed her and kissed her without mercy, without pity…

Without stopping, until, at last, she sobbed his name. _Draco_, the way he loved to hear her say it, and slid her arms around his neck.

He groaned, drew her closer. She was so soft. So delicate.

Somebody laughed, somebody else whistled. "Hey, man," a male voice said, "get a room."

Slowly, Draco raised his head. He looked at Hermione's rain-bedraggled hair, her gently swollen mouth, her lashes damp with rain or maybe tears. He had hurt her tonight; he knew he would always despise himself for it, just as he knew what he had to do now.

"Hermione." He took a deep breath, and then slowly expelled it. "What I did tonight – it was inexcusable." He lowered his forehead to hers. "You're right. Asking this of you was wrong. I'll find a way to deal with – "

Hermione laid her fingers lightly over his mouth.

She was watching him as if he was trying to see deep inside his soul. If she could what she'd seen, it won't make him proud. What he'd just told her was the truth. All of this was his fault.

He'd built his life around discipline. Raised as the son of Lucius Malfoy, and clawing his way into his father's expectations, surviving a harsh childhood, coerced into doing things against his will or putting everything in his power to raise his family name into good terms with the people and building the family business back into where it was before and more. He has made it this far with Blaise's help, his only true friend, who stayed with him until the very end.

Now Blaise was gone and he'd screwed up so badly that he was on the verge of losing all that remained of him. But to try and make Hermione help him clean up the mess he'd make was dead wrong.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'll find a way, and it won't involve you. I should never have – "

"I'll do it, Draco." She took a deep breath and looked firmly in his eyes. "I'll marry you and stay married for as long as you want me to."

_AN: liked it? want some more? I would love to hear more from you! hit the review button please?! :)) i hope you guys enjoyed this one! :D LOVE YOU ALL! (BTW, to the guest that reviewed about hermione's friends eg: Harry, Ron, etc not being in this fic, they will not be included directly in this story. I'm putting it this way that they have other lives on their own. besides the arrangement of Hermione and Draco is a secret. she hasn't told any of her friends that she's working for Draco because they'll flip. And I'm more focused on the dramione part of this fic. maybe in the epilogue i might include them, I'm still working on it.) **  
**_


	15. Chapter 15: There will be no sex

**Chapter 15**

_There will be no sex. No sex. NO SEX!_

They agreed to tell no one the marriage would be a sham and to not tell Hermione's uncle about it at all.

Claire's excitement made Hermione feel guilty.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she said. She kissed Hermione, hesitated, then blushed and kissed Draco, too. "I wish you all the happiness in the world! Nicole's a lucky little girl."

Only Draco's attorney knew the truth. He met with them the following morning, spoke pleasantly, explained the details of the agreement he'd drew up and then said he'd like to see Draco alone for a couple of minutes.

"Do you know what you're doing?' he demanded, once the door shut after Hermione.

"I know precisely what I'm doing, Theo. I'm gaining permanent custody of Nicole."

"Draco. This woman-"

"Hermione, you mean?"

"And since when did you call her Hermione?"

"For a while now actually, we need to be civil with each other."

"This is preposterous Draco! Last time I checked, you despise the golden trio, especially her, now-''

"Theo. I know you mean well but I haven't come here for your advice. I've already decided to marry Hermione."

"And then what? Suppose, when the time comes, she refuses to file for divorce?''

"Suppose the sky falls? It's not going to happen, Nott. She's no more interested in making this thing permanent that I am."

"Indulge me, okay? What would happen, do you think, if this woman-''

"_Hermione_," Draco said coldly. "She has a name.''

"What if _Hermione_ changed her mind? Never mind. Let me tell you. You'd be up a creek without a paddle.''

"Why would she do that? I just told you, she's not interested in staying married."

"She might be interested in money - lots and lots of money." The lawyer folded his arms. "Who knows what she might demand to go ahead with the divorce?"

"She isn't interested in money."

"I'll let that bit of naïveté go by. What about sex?''

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're my lawyer," he said with annoyance, "not my shrink."

"There are no rules about marriages like this, Draco. You can have sex or not. It won't change anything legally but it could muddy the emotional waters."

"Just draw up the contract, Theodore."

Draco felt a muscle flex in his jaw. "There won't be any sex."

Theo scoffed, "Well, that's something."

"I'm happy you're happy," Draco said, his tone still icy.

"One last question - what if the time to dissolve the marriage comes and she refuses to grant you a divorce? Would you file instead?"

"Of course."

"On what grounds?"

"You're the lawyer. You tell me. Hell, this is the twenty first-century. Divorce is easy to come by."

"But no less messy than fifty years ago. You are, in case you've forgotten, a very, very wealthy man."

"Theo-''

"And you're well-known. Your name is in the news about as often as my great-aunt Tillie pets her cat."

"You have a great-aunt Tillie?" Draco smirked.

"This isn't funny, Draco. I want you to understand that when push comes to shove this contract, any contract, isn't worth the paper it's written on if one party or the other decides to ignore it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you're not the wunderkind you claim to be?" he said dryly.

"She'd be in position to take a bushel of your money and, in the process, drag your name through the mud."

Draco's expression sobered. "If the truth about the marriage became public after I gained custody of Nicky, could the courts take her from me?"

"After you gain custody? No, you wouldn't lose her."

"In that case, draw up the contract. Let me know when you want us to come in and sign it."

Hermione was in the waiting room. When she saw Draco, she rose to her feet. He took her arm and they walked to the elevator.

"He wanted to warn you," she said softly.

Draco thought of saying she was wrong, but how many lies could a man tell?

"He's a good lawyer," he said, just as softly. "I pay him for legal advice and he felt obligated to offer it."

"What did he say? That I was after your money? That I would not divorce you when the time came?"

Draco pushed the call button. "Pretty much."

"And what did you say, Draco?"

He swung toward her. "You still say my name that way. 'Dray-co.''' His voice roughened. "As if there's only you and I left in the world."

"You know that isn't – "

He didn't let her finish the sentence. Instead, he lowered his head, touched his mouth to hers, lightly, gently, then with growing hunger. She leaned into him and let herself fall into the kiss before she gasped and pulled back. "It will be a marriage of convenience," she said breathlessly. "That means – "

The elevator doors swished open. It was crowded.

" – no sex."

Someone giggled. Hermione felt her face heat up. She stepped into the car, Draco by her side, and refused to make eye contact with him until long after they were home.

Claire left early the next evening, which gave Draco the chance to tell Hermione what he'd planned.

"There is this guy I play golf with. He's a judge. I've dropped by his chambers a couple of times. I thought I'd ask him to marry us. His chambers are beautiful, plus he's a nice – why are you shaking your head?"

"I don't want to be married by your friend, Draco."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Because?"

"Because he will think he has to say something personal."

"And?"

"And I would rather not make this more of a lie than it already is."

"Really?" he could hear his tone hardening. This was no blissful occasion, but it wasn't exactly a funeral, either.

"Yes. Really."

"So, you want to do what? Act as if we're planning a visit to a dentist who doesn't believe in Novocain?"

To his surprise, she laughed. She had, he thought, a lovely laugh.

"I know it seems silly but I feel guilty. We're lying to everyone."

He felt guilty too. Not so much about lying to the world but about…he wasn't sure, exactly. Maybe it had to do with what this day should be like for Hermione, because no matter what she said, he was sure she would marry someday.

She was meant for the comfort and love of a man's arms, just not for his. No woman was meant for that - he was too removed - too dedicated to his work. Relationships weren't his thing. A dozen of women had told him that and so had Blaise, only he'd been more blunt."

_"You don't want to open up, Draco," he'd said on their last conversation on the phone. "It makes you feel vulnerable. I understand it's because of how you grew up, but you're going to regret it someday."_

Not true. It was the worst kind of dollar-store pop psychology – and, dammit, what did all this looking into his navel have to do with anything?

"Okay," he said briskly. "We'll get the license tomorrow; get married at City Hall as soon as the law says we can."

"Fine." Hermione got to her feet. "What time shall I be ready?"

Draco rose, too. Oh, yeah. She definitely looked as if she were getting ready for a trip to the dentist.

"It's only eight in the evening. Why are you going up?"

"I get up early."

"Me, too, but I go to bed later than this."

"So?"

"So" he said, watching her face, "we'll have to coordinate our hours. I'd lay odds that newlyweds don't go to their bedroom a couple of hours apart."

Color swept into her cheeks; she looked as if he'd just told her he had a prediction for wearing animal skins and dancing around campfires.

"What do you mean _their_ bedroom? Surely you do not think - ?"

"Surely I do think," he said, walking around the table to her. "Claire thinks we're getting married because we're crazy about each other." He smiled thinly. "Sleeping in separate rooms might put a dent in that."

"Draco." She stepped back. "No sex, remember? This is a marriage of – "

"I know what it is." Slowly, he hooked his hand behind her neck and drew her forward. "I also know we're going to have to make it look real." He put a finger under her chin, raised her face to his. Her mouth was trembling. The sight put a knot in his gut. "No sex, doesn't mean we won't share a room - or an occasional kiss." He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. Waited for what he knew her response would be that little sigh, the sweet moan…

What the hell was he doing? He asked himself, and stepped back.

"Goodnight," he said, as calmly if he hadn't just kissed her, as if he weren't aching to lift her in his arms and carry her to his bed.

Hermione fled. He couldn't blame her. He'd run, too - except it was too late.

AN: Read and Review loves! :)) the wedding is next! of course you now know what the title means, haha! BTW, advance Happy Mother's Day to all amazing, loving, super Moms out there! :D


	16. Chapter 16: A Day of Firsts

**Chapter 16**

_A Day of Firsts._

Draco asked Mrs. McDonald to take care of Nicky for the day.

Hermione waited until Draco and she left for the park to hand him a piece of paper. At first, he thought it was a shopping list.

Then he looked more closely. It read:

_1. No sex._

_2. Do you have a chaise longue in your dressing room? If not, please order one. It is where I will sleep._

_3. Signs of affection should be brief and occur only if someone is observing us._

_4. No sex._

He looked up. She was standing with her arms folded and lips compressed. He told himself not to laugh.

"You have one item listed twice."

"I thought it was a very important item."

He nodded. His soon-to-be-wife was definitely an interesting woman.

"Well?" she asked.

Draco handed the paper to her. "No problem."

"Including the chaise longue?"

"Including the whatever-it's-called, " confirmed Draco.

"Thank you. I thought you might be opposed to some of my requests. I am happy to see that you are not."

"They're fine."

Kissing her last night had been a momentary lapse in judgment. As man who shared his home with a gorgeous female, he was bound to react. It wouldn't happen again. As for the chaise thing – he'd call Heal's and order one right after they went to the City Hall to apply for a license. Or after they went to Theo's office and sign the pre-nup.

Somewhere in there he'd take care of it.

The pre-nup was as thick as a dictionary. Draco, who'd been dealing with Theo, as his lawyer, long enough to trust him, signed it after a cursory look.

Not Hermione.

"I would prefer to read it though," she said.

It took her an hour.

Theo tapped a pencil against a pad of yellow legal paper, watched the clock, watched a couple of pigeons on the ledge outside the window, and watched the people in the office across the street.

Draco watched Hermione.

She frowned, chewed on her lip, made notes. She was wearing one of her dress-for-success suits and she'd pulled her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck, but strands had escaped and fallen against her cheek.

She pushed them back impatiently.

Draco thought about doing it slowly. Very slowly, so he could bend down and breathe into her ear; touch the tip of his tongue to it.

He shot from his chair. Hermione and Theo both looked up startled. "Just stretching my legs," he said brightly at their wide eyes. "I'll be back in a minute."

He went out of the office, paced the corridor, counted to a hundred, and then headed back.

Hermione saw him and scowled.

"What?"

"This clause about payment… I told you that I want nothing for my part in this."

"Yeah, and I told _you_ that you deserved something."

"This money is out of the question. I do not need it. I will not take it."

"Independence is expensive, Hermione. You want to be on your own when this is over, you'll want that check."

"I will not accept money, Draco!"

"Fine. Scratch out the clause and initial it. That's the way. Here, I'll initial it, too. There. Now, just sign the damned contract!"

She glared at him. Then she scratched her name on the document and stood up. "I will wait outside," she states and marched out without a backward glance.

Draco waited until she'd closed the door and took out an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the desk in front.

"What's this?" Theo asked.

"A check made out to Hermione."

"But she said – "

"I know what she said, but I'm not going to let her do all this for me without compensation. Put it away until this thing is over. I'll give it to her then."

His lawyer nodded. "An excellent idea."

"Yeah," Draco said – except the truth was, nothing about this idea felt the least bit excellent.

They make a quick stop at Tiffany's for their rings (silver and gold bands) and then hurried to City Hall, where Draco produced his passport and Hermione produced her birth certificate _(A/N since she was the Muggle one.)_

Draco took out his wallet, Hermione took out hers.

"I will pay half the fee," she stated with a tone.

He decided not to argue. Her tone had thicken, which means she was not in the mood to bicker.

The clerk issued their license and in twenty-four hours, he had said, they could marry.

Back home, Nicky grinned and held out her arms. They played with her for a while. Hermione said she would take over, but Claire tut-tutted.

"Don't be silly, dear! Tomorrow's your wedding day. You go and relax with Mr. Malfoy and leave the baby to me," she smiled.

But once she was alone with Draco, Hermione said she was exhausted. "It's been a very long day, Draco. I think I'll go to my room."

Draco tried to see past his _Fiancée's _wooden smile. Was she angry at what he'd forced her into, or was she terrified?

Suddenly, he had to know.

"Hermione, listen to me. I promise, you'll be fine – "

Her eyes flashed. "What do you know of how I will be?"

He thought of pulling her into his arms - showing her that he would never hurt her. Instead his mouth thinned. Did she think this was any easier for him? Because it wasn't. Why would he want to get married? Especially if the marriage was a lie? Why would he want to marry a woman who didn't want to marry him?

"What I know," he said coldly, "is that you've agreed to perform a role in a charade and I expect you to do it well."

"Don't worry, Draco. I will be the best actress the world has ever seen," she whispered after a moment.

"Just remember that," he said, and even though he hated the way her mouth trembled, he stood his ground in silence as she ran up the stairs.

Late the next afternoon, they stood before a clerk at the City Hall and two minutes later they were husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the clerk said, smothering a yawn.

Draco knew there was no need for what Hermione had labeled a 'sign of affection.' Nobody was, to use her word, _observing_ them, except the clerk and the stranger pressed into duty as a witness. Still, they were in a public place. The pretense might as well begin now.

He turned Hermione to him.

Brides were supposed to glow but her face was the color of milk. And when he tilted it to his, he saw the glitter of tears in her eyes.

His heart constricted.

"Hermione," he said softly, "I'm sorry. For what I said last night, for today…"

She shook her head. "Never mind, we're doing this for Nicky. It's all right."

It wasn't all right at all, and he knew it. He kissed her, kissed her tenderly. Until she melted against him and he tasted the salt of her tears on her soft mouth.

_My wife_, he thought. _My wife._

And then the clerk said, politely, that there were others waiting and it was going on closing time. Draco put his hand in the small of Hermione's back as they left the building and felt her trembling. He slid his arms around her waist. She stiffened, but then she leaned into him the way she would have done if the ceremony binding them together had been real.

He had arranged for Mrs. McDonald to stay overnight to care for Nicky.

Hermione had objected, until he'd pointed out that his housekeeper would be the one person who'd be in a position to comment on their marriage, if that became necessary.

Claire had said of course she'd stay, but wouldn't it be better if she took the baby home for the night? She had grandchildren so she had all the things Nicky might need. He'd thanked her and said that wouldn't be necessary.

Now watching Hermione, he knew he'd made a big mistake.

Claire had set out champagne and caviar. Hermione didn't notice. She'd filled the sitting room with vases of white roses and freesia, which was more that he'd thought to do, but Hermione didn't notice that either.

The housekeeper was giving her worried looks. Hermione was supposed to be a happy bride. Instead she looked like a woman who'd lost her best friend. Who knew what she might say or do? What if she blurted out the truth about their marriage?

He had to do something, he thought, and gently gathering Hermione in his arms.

"You must be exhausted, sweetheart," he'd said, smiling, hoping she'd get the message and smile in return. "Why don't you go upstairs? Take a long bath, even a nap. I'll be up there in a while."

She not only got the message, she all but sighed with relief. "I will do that, Draco. Thank you for thinking of it."

He waited until she'd left the room, then he'd turn to Claire.

"My wife's been a lot of stress," he said. "She's worn out."

"Yes sir," his housekeeper said evenly. "You haven't given her time to breathe."

A day of firsts. He'd never been married before and his polite housekeeper had never commented on his personal life.

"That offer you made," he said, "to take Nicky for the night…is it still good? Hermione and I need some quiet time together."

That won him a smile. "Two minutes to get the baby ready, Mr. Malfoy, and we'll be on our way."

"I'll phone for Sebastian to drive you, and Claire?" Draco smiled, "Thank you."

He gave Hermione an hour.

Then he knocked on his bedroom door. _Their_ door, he reminded himself, and felt tension in his gut.

Hermione opened it. She'd worn one white cocktail dress for the wedding and she was still wearing it now. She was also wearing an expression that could best be described as halfway between disbelief and anger.

"Someone moved all my things!"

"Well yeah, Claire suggested it and – "

"You should have asked me."

"We went through all this, remember? You're my wife. You sleep with me."

"I have no intention of sleeping with you!"

"A figure of speech," he said, holding up his hands.

"And what" she hissed, "is this?"

Bewildered, he started to look around. Hermione muttered something, grabbed his lapel, hauled him into the room and shut the door.

"Do you want Claire to hear us, Draco?"

Maybe this wasn't the time to tell her that Claire was gone.

"What's the problem?"

Hermione swept her hand around the room. "What do you see?"

"Uh – "

"Dresser. Chest. Tables. Chairs. Bench. Lamps," she said answering her own question. "Now come into the dressing room. What do you see?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Clothes?" he said feebly.

Hermione folded her arms and glared at him. "Do you see anything even resembling a chaise longue?"

"A chaise…?" _Damn!_ "I forgot. In the rush, I just…I'll order it tomorrow."

"And where, pray tell, am I to sleep tonight?"

He looked at her, at the beautiful eyes flashing with anger, at the defiance, the courage; the spirit Hermione radiated…a Gryffindor through and through…

"Here. It's a big bed. You take one side. I'll take the other."

She glared at him for what seemed a very long time, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Touch me," she said through her teeth, "and you are a dead man."

He believed it.

AN: thanks to all who reviewed! especially to the guests! :) Read and Review loves! :))


	17. Chapter 17: The way

**Author's Notes:**_**I'm sorry for the late update, been very busy at work. enjoy! :)  
**_

**Chapter 17**

_The way she licks her chopsticks_

Hermione lay wrapped in her robe, all but clinging to the edge of the bed, as far from Draco as she could manage.

The clock read 2:35 am. She had not slept at all.

Draco, on the other hand, had gone into the bathroom, come out in a pair of sweats, climbed into the bed, put his head on the pillow and drifted off to happy dreamland.

This sham wedding was upsetting only to her. He'd gone through it without hesitation, saying "I do" and "Yes" and kissing her at the end of ceremony as if their reasons for marrying were the same as everyone else's.

He wasn't supposed to have kissed her.

That was part of the deal: No touching, no kissing, a separate bed for her. He'd agreed to it all and now she knew just how much it meant. He'd touched. He'd kissed. Now they were sharing a bed.

Hermione swallowed hard.

Maybe the real reason was why she'd melted into that kiss? Leaned into his embraced? Why she'd wanted to weep when she saw the champagne, the caviar, and the flowers that it had taken Claire too arrange?

She wasn't a bride. Not a real one. She was a woman playing a role opposite a man who thought marriage was an unnatural act. But so what? She thought the same thing.

There it was again, that ridiculous sting of unwanted tears. Hermione blinked them back and looked across the endless expanse of bed. Draco hadn't stirred. For all she knew, in a little while he might even start to snore.

Such a romantic wedding night this was.

She sat up, eased from the bed and the room. She thought about stopping at the nursery to check on Nicky, but Claire was sleeping there and the last thing she wanted to do was rouse the housekeeper. Instead, she made her way downstairs and onto the terrace.

The late night was warm. Below, a lone taxi prowled south. Across the street, the trees stood like silent sentinels in the darkness.

This time, when Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she let them come.

What a fool she'd been to marry Draco. Hadn't she realized this would not work? That to live this kind of lie would be - ?

"Hermione?"

She spun around. Draco was standing in the doorway. Her heart did a stutter-step. He was so beautiful. So masculine. He was her husband – and she could still remember the taste of his mouth, the scent of his skin…

"Draco. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He stepped outside and leaned his elbows on the railing beside her. "I wasn't sleeping. I just figured it was simpler to let you think I was." He sighed. "And I know exactly what you were thinking just now."

She felt the rush of color in her cheeks. "You do?"

"You were thinking, what in hell did we do?"

"Oh." The breath whooshed from her lungs and wipes her cheeks from tear stains.

"Me, too. I thought it would be so simple. Get married, pretend everything's great. But it's turning out to be complicated." He turned around and leaned back against the railing. "Well, we'll just have to uncomplicate it."

She cleared her throat, "How?"

"I don't know," he said gruffly. "And frankly, I'm not up to figuring it out at this hour. The only thing I'm sure right now is that we never had supper."

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Didn't we?"

He grinned. "No. Not even that caviar. You were too busy chewing me out for forgetting to order the bed."

"About that…" Hermione hesitated. "I shouldn't have been so angry. With everything you had on your mind – "

"I should have remembered. I'll take care of it tomorrow, I promise." He touched the tip of his index finger to her nose. "Right now, it's the middle of the night."

"I know. I'm just not very sleepy, that's all."

"What you are is hungry."

She would have said he was wrong but her belly gave an unladylike growl of affirmation.

"See?" he said, laughing. "So, let's have something to eat, okay?"

He held out his hand. Slowly, she took it.

"I supposed I could find something in the refrigerator and make sandwiches."

"Forget that. We'll do take-out."

"At three in the morning?"

"You do know what '24 hours open' means right?" He turned on the kitchen lights, drew a stool from the counter and watched as she scooted onto it.

"And bachelors know all about take-out. Claire only started cooking for me after Nicky came along." He opened drawers, cupboards, poked through shelves and finally fanned a dozen menus on the counter in front of her. "Pick one."

"You decide. I'll be happy with whatever you choose, Draco."

_Dray-co_. There it was again, that softness in her voice, that way she made something as simple as his name seems to shimmer. There was that smile, too. He'd wondered if he'd ever see it again after the fiasco about the unordered bed, the fiasco of the entire day. He'd moved too fast, hadn't taken the time to ease her fears of maybe even make her see how good this could be, being together for whatever time they had.

Hell.

Draco grabbed for a menu, then for the phone.

"Wong's Kitchen," a voice sang in his ear. "What would you like?"

_Hermione_, Draco thought, and the realization stunned him.

* * *

He built a fire and they ate seated in oversized silk pillows before the hearth. He set out heavy white napery and Baccarat flutes that he filled with the chilled champagne.

Hermione laughed when she saw how much food he'd ordered. Moo shu pork, orange chicken, shrimp in black bean sauce and half a dozen other things sent their fragrance wafting into the air as he opened the white takeout boxes and arranged them in a circle.

"No plates?"

"No plates. No forks. Just chopsticks. Trust me," he said seriously. "It tastes better this way."

"I can't believe I would see the day Draco Malfoy eat Chinese takeout and prefer to use chopsticks. Somebody call the daily prophet!" She grinned and dug in. He waited a while, watching as she transferred small bits of food to her mouth. Once or twice she licked the chopsticks. Damn, if it didn't make his belly clench.

"What?" she asked, laughing. "Are you going to criticize my chopstick technique? I'll have you know that I've been to China three times, well, not really, two times. The other one was in Taiwan, with my parents. And I had a nanny who knows how to use one and thought me how, when I was five."

"A nanny, huh?"

Hermione lifted a shrimp to her mouth. "Yeah, my parents travelled a lot when I was young. And they hire a nanny to watch over me. Though, I think it must be nicer to be looked after by your mother."

"Probably."

"Probably? Didn't your mother - ?"

"She took care of herself," he said, shrugging as if it hadn't mattered when it damned well had. "She doesn't show her emotions well, or maybe it had something to do with my father."

"She's still your mother, and besides I know for sure that you get lots of attention when you were young, considering how spoiled you were back then." Hermione said, trying to lighten up the mood but he remained somber.

"I was raised by house elves, and I do things to get the attention from my parents. I ask them things that I really have nothing of use, expecting that they would scold me just like other parents would, to their kids. But all they do was nod and within seconds I have it in my hands. They don't even ask what it's for. As if I'm a disturbance for them and to make me shut up is to give me what I ask for." He picked up some moo shu pork and chewed. "Eventually, I gave up, there is no use in getting their attention. So I learned to just pretend that they don't exist, every Christmas, birthdays, all I get from them were gifts, and I don't even see them during those days."

How had this conversation grown so serious? This wasn't the night for that. It was a night for being alone with Hermione. For realizing how important she had become to him. For wanting – for wanting –

"Hermione."

What he was thinking must have been right there, in the way he spoke her name, the way he looked at her. Color rushed into her face. Carefully, she put down her chopsticks.

"It is late," she said, rushing the words together. "Claire will probably be coming down in a little – "

"She's not here. She took Nicky home with her."

Hermione stared at him. "Why?"

"Because this is our wedding night."

"No." Her voice was a whisper. "It isn't."

"It is, Hermione. No matter the circumstances. I thought it would be easier this way, not having someone else here in the morning."

He was right. Draco, the ever-responsible man. She forced a smile.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for, Hermione?" his voice roughened. "That you won't have to pass an early-morning inspection? Or that you won't have to make love with me?"

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken. _Get up right now_, a voice inside her ordered. _Get up and walk out of this room!_

"Because what I want, more than anything in the world," he said, "is to make love with you."

"No. You shouldn't say – "

"I should. I've told enough lies lately. Tonight, at least, I'm going to speak the truth."

She sat very still, feeling his gaze on her skin like silken caress. She knew he wanted her. She knew it the way every woman knows when a man wants her.

And she wanted him.

"Hermione? There's a drop of sweet-and-sour sauce on your mouth."

All she had to do was pick up her napkin and touch it to her lips. But she was an adult. Independent. Capable of making her own decisions.

"Where?" she whispered, and saw the heat flare in his grey orbs.

"I'll show you."

He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his.

**AN: CLIFFY! Read and Review loves! :)) sorry but, i really need to end it this way! LOL! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking the Rules

_**AN: Rated M**_

_**Previously:**_

_**"Hermione? There's a drop of sweet-and-sour sauce on your mouth."**_

_**All she had to do was pick up her napkin and touch it to her lips. But she was an adult. Independent. Capable of making her own decisions.**_

_**"Where?" she whispered, and saw the heat flare in his grey orbs.**_

_**"I'll show you."**_

_**He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Breaking the rules_

It was a long, sweet kiss; his lips were cool, the abrasion of his end-of-day beard against her skin sent a tingle of electricity down her spine.

"Did you get it all?" she said against his mouth.

"Not yet. There's more…"

So much more, Hermione thought, and then somehow, her lips were clinging to his, parting beneath his. His tongue was in her mouth and she…

She was on fire.

"Draco, please. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss – "

The bedroom was too far away. He knew he'd never make it that far. He, the man who prided himself on his self-control, could never seem to manage it when it came to this woman.

Instead, he drew her down against the soft pillows. Kissed her, drank in her sweet moans and whispers as he undid the sash of her robe. It fell open around her, an ivory chrysalis exposing his Hermione to his eyes.

_His Hermione_.

And she was exquisite.

Small, rounded breasts tipped with deep rose. A slender waist that blossomed into a woman's hips, long, smooth and elegant legs. And at the junction of her thighs a cluster of curls that seemed to beg for his caress.

Her skin was flushed with color; she was trembling, as if she'd never been with a man. Selfishly, even though he knew better, he wished it were true.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Gently, he cupped her breast. She moaned and he bent to her and kissed her throat, the slope of her breast, the delicious crests. She made a little sound in her throat and he felt a wave of hot, raw need sweep through him. He wanted her now, wanted to bury himself inside her, but she deserved more from this night and he was determined to give it to her.

He worshiped her body as if she was his deity. Kissed her from her neck down to her throat, kissed her chest, down to her navel, her belly; until he reached the center of her thighs, which made her writhing and screaming his name in pleasure under him until she came apart in his arms.

He drew her closed, held her, rocked her until she calmed. A fierce sense of fulfillment swept through him, knowing he had done this for her. For his _wife_.

"Draco?"

Her voice shook. He kissed her, pulled off his sweats and came back to her again, covering her with his body as she sighed his name. _Slow down_, he warned himself, but her cries were the aphrodisiac men had sought through all eternity.

"Hermione," he said, "look at me."

Her lashes lifted. Her eyes met his.

"Yes," she said, and he let his swollen sex brush against hers. Merlin, he thought, surely he was going to die from such pleasure…

Hermione reached between their bodies and closed her hand around him.

"Hermione," he said, trying to hold on to sanity. "Hermione, sweetheart…"

She tilted her hips. "Please, Draco," she whispered, and the world blurred as he surged forward and thrust deep into his wife's feminine heart…

And tore through the fragile barrier of her virginity.

* * *

They lay entwined, his arms around her, her head on his shoulder, her leg over his.

Draco's heartbeat slowed. The room came back into focus and so did his brain. Merlin, what had he done? He had shredded his no-sex promise to Hermione. He had taken her virginity. And as if that weren't enough…

He'd made love to her without protection.

The room was cool, the air chill against his sweat-slick skin. Hermione had to feel it, too. Carefully, never letting her go, he reached for her discarded robe and drew it over them.

"Sweetheart," he rose on his elbow, just enough so he could see her profile, half hidden by strands of chestnut hair. _Where to start?_ He thought, gently thumbing it aside.

She sighed. "You want to know why I didn't tell you I was a virgin."

"No. Yes. That, too. Damnit, why didn't you?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe because it was none of your business."

"Of course it was my business," he said, even though he knew she was right. They'd never intended to become lovers; why should she have told him anything so personal?

"Besides, even if I'd wanted to, when was the right time? Would you have had me say, 'Draco, this moo shoo pork is delicious and, oh, by the way, I am a virgin'?"

A deep laugh rumbled in his chest. "Okay. Maybe not like that, exactly, but…" Gently, he brushed his mouth over hers, "But I broke rules one and four."

"No sex," she said softly.

He nodded. "Can you forgive me sweetheart? I swear, I didn't plan – "

"It was my choice too. It's my life, and I intend to live it my way, not someone else's."

But she was part of his life now, Draco thought. Except she wasn't. When this marriage ended, she would go her own way. It wasn't what she wanted. What he wanted, too.

_Wasn't it?_

"Draco? What's the matter?" she stroked his cheeks.

"Nothing. I just – just – " He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, we didn't use protection."

She nodded, "I know."

"I'm healthy, sweetheart, but I could have made you – "

Hermione buried her face to his neck, "This is my safe time of the month, Draco."

"Yeah, but just so you know, should anything happen – "

"I'm an adult. I take responsibility for myself."

There it was again, another arrogant little statement about independence. He admired her for it, but would it be wrong if she leaned on him just a little? If she – if she felt something for him besides desire?

"Hermione." He drew her tightly against him. "Hermione – "

She silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear how grateful he was that she married him for Nicky's sake, because, if he did, she knew she would not be able to let the lie pass. She would have to tell him the truth. That she loved Nicky, yes, but that what she'd done was for him.

She had fallen in love with her temporary husband, even though loving him would surely break her heart.

**AN: Now we're getting somewhere! LOL! i hope you liked this one guys! i won't be able to reply to all reviews because my laptop is going crazy and im trying to update the story before it shuts down again. but i want to thank you all for your reviews, i appreciate it! :D**


End file.
